After All
by dart53
Summary: The cons go to Scotland for military training and Garrison is sent out with a new team with disasterous results.
1. Chapter 1

After All

They had let them spend ten days in the stockade to 'consider their position' with the Army. When the interview with Edwards came they had been amazed they had any choices at all. Casino, at his pessimistic best, insisted they would be shipped back to the States and dumped back in prison. Actor, more reasonably, felt the Army had invested too much time and effort in the group, that they would be given another chance, but that they would probably have to live under greater restrictions. Chief just withdrew into himself. Rebuilding the wall that had only just started to crumble, the young man prepared to be on his own in prison again. And Goniff, true to form, chattered, non-stop, alternating between demanding assurance that the team wouldn't be disbanded, and reassuring the others that the Warden 'wouldn't never give up on them.'

But the choice had been theirs: Simple. Leave the team, and return to prison to serve out your sentence, or, recommit to the original agreement and get back to work.

Surprisingly, the deal was pitched to each of them, independent of the others. Still, it was no contest. Each man 're-upped' without a second thought, well, until Edwards dropped the bomb on them and told them they would be shipped out to Scotland for basic training.

Casino'd lost it then "What the hell are you guys playin' at now!" he demanded.

"Casino, watch your mouth, man." Chief quickly cautioned, before Edwards could change his mind, and cast a furtive glance at the Army officer.

But Edwards disarmed them by laughing. "Well, which way do you want it, Casino? You're the one who complained about not getting any military training!"

"But I was just tryin' to explain…" Casino sputtered.

"That we 'didn't' do right' by you." Edwards filled in, obligingly.

"Aw, Major, I didn't say…"

"I believe that you said," Actor interrupted with a slight smile playing across his suave features, "the Army had no right to expect you to act like a soldier, if it never bothered to train you to be one."

"That's right, mate, that's what you said." Goniff added with a grin, "You just weren't as genteel about it!"

But, quietly, from the corner he'd been leaning in, Chief reminded them, "He said 'us', you know. They're sendin' all of us, not just Casino." And as their faces fell they heard his quiet laugh.

Edwards enjoyed watching them as the truth sank in. Casino, finally speechless, a crack in Actors ever present calm facade, and a look of very serious consideration on Goniffs normally grinning face. Chief though, Chiefs reaction proved to him that Garrison had been right about the growth and change in the young man. Simple, calm acceptance of their orders. Edwards thought he saw something else. Relief. He wondered again, about the kind of past life that would make the young man fear losing his position with this group.

Edwards turned back to Casino. "We've decided you were right, Casino. We had to put this team in the field so fast that you just received rudimentary training. We concentrated on the things you needed to know for that first mission. Since then, your training has been haphazard, at best."

"Are you nuts? The Warden's got that crazy Limey Sergeant running us all the time!" Casino snorted in disgust.

"Between missions, _and_ to wear you out to keep you out of trouble. Not that it ever seems to work!" Edwards shot back, earning appreciative laughter from Actor, at least, he continued. "We're going to rectify that deficiency in your education. You'll be attached to a British group going through their basic training."

"Aw, Jeeze!" Casino started to pace the office like a caged animal.

"You'll learn hand to hand, weapons training, demolitions…"

"We already know that stuff!" Goniff protested from his perch on the edge of Edwards desk."

"…military etiquette…"

"Etiquette?" Casino stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at the officer.

"…close order drill, language skills, physical conditioning…"

"Forget it! FORGET IT! I changed my mind!" He stalked towards the door, only to be intercepted by Chief who laughed in his face.

"No you don't, Pappy! You gave your word!" And then the damned Indian took Casino by the arm and hauled him back around to face Edwards again. "How long's this gonna take, Major? When do we start?"

They'd been herded onto the back of a truck and started immediately on their way.

"Well, he was pretty damn sure of himself." Casino grumbled, as the truck pulled out.

"How'd they take it?" Garrison asked, hoping he'd read them right.

"Just as you expected," Edwards laughed. "But I swear, Craig, Actors mouth fell open. Just for a moment."

Garrison let the surge of relief wash over him, and smiled. "I wish I'd been there, sir."

Looking over at the other man, he cocked his head and asked, "Major, what have you got in mind for me, while they're taking their ease, up in Scotland?"

_He could feel the rumble of the explosions in the ground under him as the eastern sky lit up with the fires burning through the refinery now. This installation had been tucked tight into a winding, box canyon. Allied bombers had tried to reach it, unsuccessfully, for weeks. Easily protected from low level runs by flak guns there had been no way to spot it effectively from the aerial photos, allowing a higher altitude less dangerous approach, so they'd sent him in to guide them from the ground. This was the second time he'd been over, and the fifth run he'd called in. Each target had been attempted in the past but the results hadn't been good enough to knock them out. With him there adjusting their approach with instructions from the ground, each one had finally hit it's mark. So far he'd managed to get in and out undetected. Being on his own was beginning to tell, though. When he was with the others he rarely slept unless they were on the continent several days, but at least with someone watching his back, he could relax his guard occasionally and get some rest. Working on his own, always having to be alert and looking over his shoulder was exhausting. He rested his head on his arms a moment, and then got up with a sigh, pulling the heavy radio pack onto his back and shrugging the straps into place. _

'_Better get going,' he decided. He'd need a couple of days to get in to the next location and scout it out before he made the call that would bring the bombers back in._

"How'r you doin' Pappy?" Chief asked as he dropped down next to Casino who lay sprawled on his back on the ground.

"Kid, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, " Casino groaned from his position on the grass, "and I'll deny it if you ever tell him but I miss the Sergeant Major!"

"What?!" Chief laughed.

"Well, at least we had a chance of getting around that little Limey bastard." the other man groused.

"Blimey! I think they're tryin' to kill me!" Goniff gasped as he deposited himself on the ground next to Chief. "How much longer are they gonna keep us here?" He took the canteen from his utility belt, pulled the cap off, and took a long drink before pouring the rest of the water over his head and down the back of his neck.

"This is just the first week, man." Chief said, amused. "It'll get easier." Which just drew groans from the other two.

"Hey! Where's Actor?" Casino asked, climbing slowly to his feet.

"Yeah!" Goniff said, throwing himself onto his stomach, he cast an eye up at Casino. "D'you think something's happened to him? Should we go back to look for him?" He asked with concern but made no effort to get up.

Chief stood and turned to start back the way they had come but stopped when he saw a jeep in the distance. As it drew closer he raised a hand and pointed, "Look at that."

"I'll be damned! How in the hell did he manage that?" Casino fumed, as the jeep stopped on the hill near them and Actor climbed out.

With a quiet word and a smile to the man driving he turned to the others as the jeep pulled away. As he walked towards them he brushed at this fatigues tugging them into perfect order. He was still spotless, while the others were covered in dust and soaked in sweat.

"And what were you doin' ridin' while the rest of us poor blokes were bein' run to death?" Goniff asked from his position on the ground.

"Oh, I merely accepted a ride so that the Lieutenant and I could continue our conversation." Actor replied calmly.

"What could that lousy 'second looey' wanna talk to you about, Your Highness?" Casino demanded with disgust.

"If you must know," he answered with a smile, "we were discussing differing methods of military training."

Casino dropped his chin on his chest and turned to stare, "And now I suppose you're some kind of expert on 'military training methods'?!" he shot, a tinge of anger seeping into his voice along with the sarcasm.

"Can I help it if the man values my opinion?" Actor returned with a look of wounded innocence on his face. "Casino it would have been rude of me to deny the young man the benefit of my wisdom."

"Oh sure! And you couldn't insult the guy by refusing his ride!" Casino replied, a grin finally breaking over his features. "Jeeze! Actor, how in the hell to you _do _that?"

"And why can't you teach the rest of us?" Goniff groaned as he finally climbed to his feet.

"Goniff, " Chief observed, "I don't think you can learn stuff like that. I think it's something you just gotta be born with."

"Indeed." Actor smiled down at them. "Come, we'd best get on. There are still three miles to go."

"Ah Hell! Like you're gonna run it with us?" Chief laughed as they started off at a jog.

"Yeah! Actor? You want me to call you a cab?" Casino sneered as he headed out.

"There might be a sizable tip in it for you Casino." Actor chuckled as he started off after his companions.

Reynolds watched the younger man sort through the photos a second time. "Well? What do you think?"

The other man sighed and stretched as he glanced up, the lines of fatigue etched in his face giving way to grim satisfaction. "These are amazing!"

"Having you in there to call the strikes from the ground finally got the results the Air Force was looking for." Reynolds reached out and turned one of the photos, eyeing it critically. "They certainly like the way this has been working out." Sitting down he started gathering the papers and photographs back towards him.

"They have another target for me?" Reynolds heard the fatigue, and saw the slight droop to Garrisons shoulders.

"No, not for you. There are other sites but they're getting other people ready to go in and spot them."

Craig walked away from the table and stood staring out the window, rubbing the back of his neck, before returning to pick up and study one of the photos again. "They'll need flight experience. They won't want to risk their pilots."

Reynolds raised a hand and waved the others concern away. "There are enough men who've got experience, wash outs from the flight programs. I don't think they'll have to beg for volunteers." Cocking his head he looked up at the young officer standing over him, "You might have to do a turn as an instructor, or go back in on a tough one."

Garrison nodded, continuing to study the photo a moment before dropping it back on the desk.

"But I do have something else in mind for you, if you're up to it." Reynolds slipped the last of the material into it's folder and placed it in the drawer.

Garrison looked down at him, waiting.

He pulled another file from the drawer and tossed it on the desk. "How'd you like to start training another unit for field work?"

_Baskins snapped off a crisp salute, "Sir! The men are ready for your inspection, sir!"_

_Garrison looked up at the spotless young soldier in front of him for a moment before returning the salute and wondered, again, how this man was going to take to living rough on a mission. "Sergeant, I just wanted them called together. I didn't need to inspect them." Rising from the desk where he'd been filing out reports he said with a shake of his head, "Lead on." Baskins executed a perfect 'about face' and marched from the room._

_He hadn't been given the opportunity to hand pick this group. He hadn't even been given the opportunity to get to know them. The Army had made their selections based on previous experience and education and just handed him the files. He had a lock smith, a high school language teacher, a mechanic, and a sharpshooter in the unit, along with others with various skills to draw on. He had no doubt they all knew their stuff but, feeling older than his own years, they were all so damned young! All of them had some experience in battle on the ground in Europe or Africa, but going in, undercover, out of uniform, on their own… that was going to be new to all but him. He found himself wishing again for at least one member of the original team to add in to this bunch for balance. Well, the only way to get experience, Reynolds had insisted, was to do the job. At least they'd be starting out with something simple._

_They found the group of men gathered on the terrace in front of the mansion. Everyone figured that these new guys would benefit from the Sergeant Majors instruction as well as his own and, after all, the grounds were set up for this kind of training. They had the run of the grounds and the main floor of the mansion, but they had been billeted in the barracks with the other regular soldiers. Garrison hadn't bothered to think about why he didn't want them quartered in the large room inside the mansion. So the place was familiar to him, but when the men suddenly came to attention when they saw him, he caught himself wondering for a brief moment just where in the hell he was!_

_Before they could form ranks and salute him he called out, "At ease!" and walked down the steps to their level. "Look, you guys need to loosen up." he said, looking around at them. "You're going to call the hounds of hell down on us over there, if you snap to every time you see me!" When Baskins accepted this suggestion with another, granted more casual salute and a quick "Yessir!" he just looked down at his feet and said with a sigh. "Come on up to the office, we have a briefing."_

"Where's the Warden any way?" Goniff asked. "You'd think he'd a come up and checked on how we were doin." They were still sitting around the table in the mess tent, slumped over the remains of the evening meal.

"Hell," Casino bristled and took a long pull on his coffee. "He's probably enjoyin' a nice long leave at home while we're up here bustin' our butts!"

"If they sent him home he deserved it for puttin up with all of our crap, man!" Chief said, sticking up for their commander.

"He ain't the only one's had to put up with crap, Indian!" Casino snorted, setting his cup down in disgust. "Doesn't anybody in this place know how to make a decent cup a coffee?"

"Casino, that stuff'll kill you. You ought a learn to drink the tea." Goniff advised. Turning a worried look on the others, he asked, "You don't think he's gone and got himself another group a blokes, do you?"

"It's a possibility." Actor mused. He rested his elbows on the table and steepled his hands before him. "Our group has proven quite successful. I don't doubt the Army is expanding the program. Who better to train another team?"

"Nah!" Casino said, for once observing the looks of dismay on the faces of the others when Actor had not. "If they'd tell him he had to start from scratch with another group a bums like us, he'd break a leg goin AWOL!", adding a laugh he covered his own doubts.

Actor, realizing the distress his comments had caused, straightened up and smiled. "The Warden is no fool." he moved the chair back and stood up. "You are right, of course. Given the opportunity to choose between amateurs, or ones of our professional caliber, he would surely choose the best." He turned and walked towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "Come on. It's only ten minutes to "lights out."

_Garrison slammed his hand on the sill and turned away from the window. "Colonel, this is crazy! It's never going to work!"_

_"Lieutenant Garrison!" Reynolds snapped, "That borders on insubordination!" and after a brief pause he added with a wry smile, "And it sounded just like Casino!"_

_The younger man dropped his head a bit, "Sorry, sir."_

_"Look Craig, Command went over the records. These men have the skills. You have a man that took locks apart for a living for goodness sake. And another that can reassemble an engine completely drunk and blindfolded!"_

_Garrison still shook his head, "But not one of them has ever boosted a set of uniforms, run a con, or hotwired a car to steal it. Sir! There's a moral line these guys haven't crossed yet. And it's not all that easy to just forget all those 'shalt not's' and start acting like a criminal."_

_Reynolds gave him an appraising look. "You seemed to have managed it just fine Lieutenant." He smiled at the younger mans stunned expression but continued. "Command wanted another team assembled Craig, but they decided they needed men with greater discipline so they drew them from the ranks. Look! I know you feel that the background and personality of each of your men is just the thing that makes them successful but we feel that is exactly what's causing all the trouble. Now these men have got the training Lieutenant, and that's an end to it!"_

_"Look, Colonel." Garrison continued, moving to stand directly in front of the desk he stared Reynolds in the eye, "I agree, they have the technical skills, but that attitude that the brass objects to so strongly, is what has allowed each one of my guys to survive over there! And __**that**__ came from their experiences in prison. And __**that**__ can't be taught, sir!"_

_But the experts prevailed, and they were sent across the channel._

"Well lads, two weeks more and your time with us will be over. And I must admit I never thought you'd do as well as you have." The British NCO regarded them as he leaned against the door frame. He hadn't wanted this group of Yank misfits but they had surprised him.

"Thanks Sarge. I'd tell ya it's been a pleasure, but I decided to swear off lyin". Casino said with a grin.

"Mr. Coletti," the Sergeant replied, with a benign look on his face. "If you'd had a pleasurable experience I would have to send you back through the course because I wouldn't have done my job properly. And lad, there are those amongst the men that wish you had given up poker, as well as lying." Which drew an amused snort from the other man. "Now," pulling a wad of papers from his pocket, "there'll be a completion ceremony and you're welcome to have friends or family come if there are any about. So I'll just give you your passes and you can get down into town to the phones."

_The jump was perfect, and they'd easily made contact with the resistance man who led them in. There was a list of collaborators that the brass wanted, and it was in a safe in the office of a certain Colonel in the town down below. The job was a simple one. Get in, get pictures of the list, and get out again. Simple. Just the kind of job the new team needed to cut their teeth on the Army had said. Just the kind of job that something could go seriously wrong on he thought. And he hadn't been mistaken._

_Their cover was simple. The building where the Colonel had his office had suffered some damage from a fire and they were to join the team of workers going in to do the repairs. The Germans didn't know that their construction crew had a contingent from the underground in it. Papers had been provided that attested to their identity and skills and, as the crew was a large one, the addition of three more men didn't cause any concern to the Sergeant checking them in to the work site. The days work required that the water and power be cut to the building, so it was empty of it's usual military and clerical personnel. Guards still patrolled the hallways regularly, but their contact had been 'on the job' long enough to have their route and schedule noted. _

_Garrison only took two of the new team in with him. Baskins, who would handle the safe, and Masterson, who would take out any security devices that had been left in place. Jeffries would be their 'wheel man', and was waiting two blocks away with the car and another man from the underground. The others were at the safe house with the rest of the small resistance cell, and would try to create a diversion and help pull them out if something went seriously wrong and they got themselves picked up._

Chief looked up as Actor approached. "D'you get him?" They'd found the pub filled with their fellow 'classmates' and had already had a round of drinks while they waited for their turn on the phones, which had finally come.

"No. He wasn't at the estate." The Italian explained as he folded himself into the booth beside the younger man. "The Sergeant Major agreed to pass the message along."

"I tell ya", Casino groused, setting down his beer. "He's stateside on leave."

"I don't believe so Casino," Actor reasoned. "I'm sure the Sergeant Major would not have agreed to give him a message if he had no hope of getting it to him in time." and as he reached out and took the wine glass, swirling the burgundy liquid around the bowl he frowned as he remembered the odd tone he had heard in the mans voice on the phone.

"You still think they've got him out with another team." Chief asked, rocking his chair back and balancing it on it's back legs, he studied the aristocratic face, "Don't you?"

Actor raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his wine. "As I said, it is a possibility."

_They'd spent the first hours of the morning tearing out the damage done by the fire while they watched the guards, Garrison wanted to get their patterns of movement down in his own mind. By mid-morning they were ready to move. It had only taken Baskins moments to get them through the locked door into the Colonels office. Masterson made a sweep of the room and found nothing to stop them from making their attempt on the safe. _

_Garrison, used to Casino's deft hand and speed at this stage of a job, chafed at the time Baskins was using to physically pull the lock on the safe and get the door open. After what seemed like an hour to him, the job was done though, and the safe was open. He pulled the papers out and rifled through them, finding the list the Army required. He moved over to a table closer to the window and Masterson held the papers out flat while he took the pictures with the small camera he had secreted away in his work vest. When he'd finished they had to wait more interminable minutes as the lock was reassembled and replaced. He slipped the papers back in the box and slammed the door closed, wiping the front of the safe down before they left the office to head carefully back to the work area. It'd had gone smoothly, 'except for the time,' he thought, maybe they'd get through this with no trouble after all._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to tap you for another one so soon Craig, but it just seems too close a match to pass up." Edwards turned back from the window and observed the other man.

"It's all right, sir," Garrison said with a sigh that cause him to wince and hold is breath a moment. "The doctor's not too crazy about this but," he continued, still concentrating on the briefing materials and photos they'd been pouring over for the last two hours, "you're right. This is too good an opportunity to let go."

"How long do you figure, to get in and get the job done?" the older man asked as he sat back down next to the bed. Edwards noted the bruises, faded now but still evident across Garrisons face and saw the signs of exhaustion in the mans posture. He thought again about the report the doctor had given him and wondered once more, if he was asking too much.

"Depends" Garrison said, meeting his gaze with a glint in his eye, "on the quality of the team you send in."

"And I suppose you have a group in mind?" Edwards ventured with a slight smile. He cocked an eyebrow at the young man, "You that anxious to be back in harness with those trouble makers?"

"Yes, sir!" came the immediate response. "And I'm ready to have experienced people at my back again."

The Major looked down at his hands and merely nodded.

"Sir?" Garrison waited for the other man to look up. "Sergeant Major said their graduation date's set. D'you think you could spring me out of here?"

Edwards smiled, getting to his feet "Well, I can give it a try Craig. Just remember, doctors out rank all of us! I'll see what I can do." He walked over to the door, grabbed the knob and then turned back, "If they try and hold on to you I could always get your guys down here to break you out." He'd stressed the words 'your guys' and after a moment been rewarded with a slight smile from the man in the bed. Maybe this would work out alright after all, he thought as he stepped through the door into the hallway.

ggg

_It was such a simple thing. Masterson had dropped his tool belt as he took it off and the guard had slipped on the nails that spilled onto the sidewalk. When the angry solider approached him the young man, nerves already raw from a day spent working with one eye on the guards patrolling the worksite, had panicked and turned to run. He hadn't gotten far. The guard issued one warning to "Halt!" and then brought his rife up and fired. Before Garrison could reach out and stop him, Baskins had moved with threatening intent on the solider and drawn attention back on them. _

_Garrison slid the small camera out of it's hiding place in his work vest and tossed it away from him into the bushes. He looked up at a car moving slowly passed on the street and as he made eye contact with Jeffries he jerked his head towards the corner and the road out of town, ordering the man away. He waded towards Baskins and the guard, through the crowd of men. When he got close he laid hands on the biggest fellow he could find, jerked him around, and landed a punch, hoping to cause a diversion by starting a riot. As he ducked the fist that came flying at his head and turned to strike out at the man to his left he heard the shrill whistle and shout from the guard on the street and then the tramp of boots as reinforcements arrived, surrounding them. Instead of using the confusion to melt away into the crowds they were caught._

_They'd been searched and then taken to the Colonels office. No bonds had been placed on them, there were enough armed guards to insure their cooperation. It was dark outside, the building quiet. The Colonel had kept them standing in front of his desk for five hours now while he went about his duties. A man behind each of them, out of sight, had a rifle trained on the middle of their backs. They could feel it. The strain was getting to Baskins. Garrison kept his eyes locked on a map on the wall over the Colonels head, and worked to keep his emotions from showing on his face. He could feel the tension and fear building in the kid standing to his left. _

_With a final flourish the German officer signed the document he had been working on and set it aside. Carefully placing the pen back in its holder on his desk he moved his chair back and stood up. He stretched casually, and then moved around the desk to sit on its edge, facing his two captives. "_Now," _he asked, pleasantly_, "who will tell me what I wish to know?" _Garrison continued to stare straight ahead, and prayed Baskins was doing the same._

_"_Come gentlemen!" _the Colonel continued, _"you know I will get what I want from you," _he paused for effect, "_in the end." _The man smiled reasonably as he drew his side arm and rested it in his lap. _"Why put your selves through what will come?"

_Garrison saw Baskins from the corner of his eye, move and turn towards him, slightly._

_The Colonels smile broadened. _"Ah! Very good!" _And he raised the pistol he had in his hand and fired. Baskins was dead before he hit the floor._

_Garrison made a lunge for the man and was clubbed to the ground by the guard standing behind him. "_Take him away_." the Colonel instructed with a wave of his hand. He smiled into Garrisons face when the guards hauled him to his feet. "_I will be with you shortly. _" he promised._

ggg

"All I'm sayin' is we busted our butts up there, and I just think the guy could'a made the effort to come up when we finished. That's all!" Casino growled.

"You're right, mate! Been nice to have somebody watchin us march around out there in the rain like all them other blokes." Goniff groused. "And then not even to be here when we got back! That's just,,, just,,," searching for the right word, "UNfeelin, that's what that is!"

Chief spoke up from his place by the fire. "Goniff, the weather was lousy, a lot of people probably didn't make it."

"Yeah! Well, that don't explain why he ain't here… Does it?" Goniff sniffed, unwilling to see reason, he slouched further down on the sofa.

"I"ll tell ya what explains that, ya dope! He's probably snugged up in London with a dame and forgot all about us! Typical!"

Actor spoke up from his favorite chair, "Casino," he observed, "you are carrying on like a petulant child."

"What'a ya mean by that?" Casino turned on him, irritated by the mans superior tone.

"He said you're talkin' like a spoiled brat." Chief translated obligingly.

Casino raised his fist in Actors direction. "Why! I ought a…"

"You ought to…. What, Casino?" Actor asked mildly, closing the book he had in his hands and laying it aside on the table that stood next to his chair.

"Watch out Casino!" Goniff said with a laugh. "Actor got awful good at that hand-to-hand stuff."

"Aw, I could still take him out", Casino snorted.

"Oh I dunno, Pappy. The last time they paired you two up, seems to me you spent a lot a' time on your back sides." Chief observed.

After a moments sputtering denial, even Casino had joined in the laughter.

ggg

Garrison had just gotten back from his final briefing with Colonel Reynolds, and stood outside the library door with his head bowed, listening for a moment. 'Well', he thought, 'that's an improvement.' Three months ago that kind of conversation would have escalated into a fight that would have taken him and a couple of the guards to break up and left him with a pile of reports to fill in explaining away the broken furniture. He shook is head as he turned the knob and shoved the door open and wondered how long it would last.

"Gentlemen!" He smiled as he addressed them. The laughter died as they all turned and looked in his direction. "Glad to have you back." He wondered at their silence, and continued. "Would you come down to my office, please? I have something to go over with you." He frowned slightly, waiting, and when no one moved added firmly, "Now! Gentlemen!" Turning, he limped down the hall towards his office. Behind him he could hear a magazine slam down on the floor and Casino exclaim, "Damn!"

"Lasted a little longer than I thought it would." he mumbled to himself.

ggg

They'd just stared at him as he explained the mission and told them how soon they'd need to be at the airfield. No grousing, no complaining, not even from Casino. Just dead quiet and stone faced looks. Then they'd filed out by him to go up stairs and gather their gear together.

Craig knew that they'd been upset that he hadn't been in contact with them during their training. And, he imagined, there were some hurt feelings that he wasn't there to see them finish up with their group. Even if they never admitted it he knew that it was a matter of pride for them to have completed that course. And he'd wanted to be there. Things just hadn't worked out. The doctors insisted on a longer stay in the hospital, his preparation for the mission had been intense and time consuming, and then the weather had turned bad. The flight he had depended on to get him up there had been canceled.

He'd never tell them that, not as long as they'd closed rank against him. He reminded himself that it was a natural thing for men to think of the guy in charge as 'one of them'. But it felt colder and more ominous to him, and left an empty spot in the pit of his stomach.

He shook his head and hoped that the punishment and then their time away in 'basic', hadn't broken the bond of trust that had been gradually building between him and his men. No he thought, they were laughing and joking together when he'd walked in on them. He heaved a sigh and stared into the box. He was definitely the odd man out. Too bad. He'd gotten kind of used to being almost, 'one of us.' He was going to miss that he thought, slamming the door to the safe and giving the dial a spin.

ggg

"My God!" Casino said, looking around at the others. "What in the hell happened to him?" Throwing his arms up, he continued, "And what bone headed idiot thinks he's in any shape to pull this off?"

"D'you notice? There was a cot in that room off his office." Chief added from his position near the window. "Looks like he can't manage the stairs on his own. How's he gonna handle the jump tonight?"

"Actor, you gotta talk him outta this. He's gonna get himself killed this time and he's probably gonna take one or two of us out with him!" Casino pointed out, emphasizing his opinion with a finger jabbed in the con mans direction.

With a sigh, the older man turned from arranging his gear. "You all know that look and tone of voice." He gazed around at the others. "He's set his mind to this thing, and there's nothing short of breaking his legs by tripping him on the steps that is going to dissuade him from undertaking this assignment." And after a moments consideration, "Besides, he is right. This is too great a coincidence to pass up," As the others looked at him in protest, he continued. "He looks like the officer they are expecting, his background allows him to handle the science and mathematics and he is a trained pilot and has even qualified in a similar craft…"

"And even his bloody injuries kinda match up!" Goniff added with a shudder. "Gives me the willies!"

"So where does that leave us?", Chief asked, "We can't just let him walk in there alone."

"We ought'a call that Reynolds guy, and tell him we ain't having no part of this stinkin plan." Casino fumed, slapping the flat of his hand over his clenched fist with a snap.

"I hardly think that would be well received Casino. Remember, we have just renewed our agreement with the Army and we are expected to accomplish the tasks they require of us. I don't see them just accepting our refusal." Actor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hold on a minute. What'd they tell us up at that school?" The little cat burglar rubbed his jaw, casting his gaze upwards. "They said sometime it was OK to refuse an order." Goniff asked, looking around at the others, "Didn't they?"

"That is only if the order is morally wrong, Goniff, or goes against military law." Actor reminded him. "Since the Warden is not being coerced into doing this. I don't believe they would accept our refusal on moral grounds."

"Besides that only went for the officers. The poor enlisted slobs still had to do what they were told. Well, this might not be morally wrong, but it sure the hell is stupid!" Casino insisted.

"Well, if we can't get out of it," Chief wondered aloud, "and we can't talk him out of it, what are we supposed to do?"

"I suppose, " Actor answered, "our role is to see to it that the Warden succeeds."

"You mean survives don't ya?" Casino planted his fists on his hips and looked around the room at the rest of them. "Now just how are we gonna do that?"

"Well for starters," Goniff stated, with confidence, "we ain't letting him go in there on his own."

"I'll go with him." Chief offered quietly, immediately willing to resume his self appointed position, watching the Warden's back.

"Nah." Casino jammed his fists in his pockets, gazing down at the carpet a moment, he then looked up at the others. "It should be me."

Actor nodded his head. "I agree. He would be calling on you to come in and remove the documents from the safe anyway," and he shrugged an elegant shoulder. "You may as well start off inside."

"But" Goniff stuttered, looking at them as if they'd just gone mad. "Casino don't speak German!"

"What if he didn't have to?" Chief held his ground and their gazes as they turned and stared at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Actor took his usual seat by the fire and pulled the pipe out of his pocket.

"Well," the younger man started pacing the room, looking around for inspiration. "Warden's playin' a guy who's supposed to be hurt, right?" he stopped by the fireplace and looked back at the others. "Why couldn't Casino?"

"Hey, yeah!" moving now he came to stand next to Chief. "I could'a hurt my throat, or neck, or something, so I couldn't talk…"

"That would only explain why you could not speak Casino. You would still be expected to understand what was said to you." Actor tapped the stem of the pipe on his jaw as he considered for a moment. "but a head injury might suffice." He raised an eyebrow as he looked around at the others. As they began to smile, he nodded his head. They were on to something. Now they just had to develop the story, embellish the con…

ggg

The flight over had been pretty smooth, so far, Garrison thought, as he rested his head against the fuselage. It was a rare experience to be going in already knowing the part he'd be playing. 'Krueger's' dress uniform had been tailored to fit him and was secured, along with all of his identity papers and orders, in a pack that was strapped to his back. The rest of the things he would need, extra clothes, personal gear, were in a supply package that would be dropped with them. The weather reports showed another storm front moving in and he knew they'd hit rough air soon, but it would bring them some cloud cover over the drop zone. He'd trade some nausea for that bit of protection any day. Of course he reflected with some amusement, it'd likely be Goniff and Casino suffering the nausea.

His leg stared to throb again, and as he reached forward to rub it with his hands the muscles in his back and shoulders tightened into a cramp. He closed his eyes in a frown, reaching his hand across his body he tried to knead the soreness away.

ggg

"Who helped you get into this town? What was your objective here? Who was to help you get away from here? Where can I find these people? _They are simple questions, my friend, and as soon as I get my answers you may go." _

_Garrison could hear the man moving around him, he didn't have to wait long for the blow. They'd brought him into the 'examination room' hours ago, blindfolded and with his hands tightly bound together. The questions had begun. The same four questions, over, and over. Each time he didn't answer. Each time he'd received a blow. It'd just been a hard slap at first, but it had escalated. When they'd tired of backhanding him across the face they'd slipped a cord through the ropes that tied his hands and hauled his arms up over his head and started using their fists on his midsection and back. They had some sort of supple hose or pipe they were using now. "A rubber hose." he thought, with grim amusement. "Classic." It hurt like hell when it connected. The man wielding it knew his business and did his best to land the blows in the same place, again, and again, over his ribs, and the muscles of his back and legs. _

"Who helped you get into this town? What was your objective here? Who was to help you get away from here? Where can I find these people?" _he clenched his jaws and bit down on a groan. He didn't know how much more of this he was going to have to take._

_ggg_

Garrison opened his eyes and looked toward the tail of the aircraft where his men had gathered. They were still pretty quiet, talking among themselves, but not offering him more than a grunt or a nod to acknowledge his orders. He had a gut feeling they were up to something. When Actor stood up and started forward, he thought, 'Here it comes.' But he was surprised when the elegant Italian con man settled himself a few feet away where there was enough room for him to stretch his long legs out more comfortably and seemed to be intent on getting some sleep. When he turned his attention back to the others, Goniff was curled on his side with his eyes closed. Chief and Casino were still leaning together, talking. Something was definitely up, he knew it.

He dropped his hands to his side. Rolling his head and shoulders he tried to work the kinks out. Failing, he leaned back and closed his eyes again. He knew he'd hear it soon enough. Casino couldn't keep his mouth shut forever.

"You think he's gonna go for this?" Casino asked, glowering at Garrison from under lowered brows. "He's pretty damned hard headed, ya know."

Chief snorted. "Well, you'd know something about that, Pappy!" and continued on before the other man could respond. "He's stubborn Casino, but he's not stupid. Besides," he said, turning a critical eye on their leader. "I don't think he's gonna be strong enough to go against us."

ggg

Garrison looked below him. All four chutes were open and they were maneuvering down in good, tight group. The intense training they'd just gone thorough had been worth it, he thought. A sudden gust of wind snapped his attention back to his own imminent landing. He hoped all the extra tape and padding would do the trick.

The ground was coming up fast now as he fought the cross wind that was carrying him further away from the others. He bent his knees and prepared to roll when he hit the ground. Even though he was ready the jolt sent a searing pain through is right thigh. When he rolled onto his feet the leg gave way under him, at the same time the chute filled with air, pulling him off his feet, dragging him several yards. He managed to struggle onto his knees and, leaning back against the pull of the wind, fought the lines until the chute finally collapsed. He was trying to get to his feet to gather the silks as the others jogged up.

"Hey Warden, you need some help with that, babe?" Casino offered, dropping the supply pack on the ground near his feet.

"I can give ya some pointers on yer landins if ya like, mate." Goniff chimed in with a laugh.

"Can it you guys!" Chief snapped, as he pushed past them and gathered the fabric together, waiting as Actor helped the man out of his harness. As soon as Garrison stepped clear of the rig Chief bundled it into Casinos arms. "Get rid of that somewhere." he instructed.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Just who do you think your orderin' around?" Casino snapped back.

"Go!" Chief and Actor said in unison, as they both reached out to catch hold of their commander and steady him before he collapsed on the ground.

"Shit! I knew this was gonna happen!" Casino fumed, as he stalked out of the clearing and found a place in the trees to hide the gear. He turned to watch the others help Garrison up into cover. "Great! Just great!", he thought. " This is startin' out just fine!"

ggg

Garrison concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. His breath was coming in short gasps, and sweat had broken out on his face, and was sliding down his neck and back. The chute had dragged him along the ground on his damaged ribs. Each breath sent a stab of pain in to his chest, and he could feel the telltale warmth of the blood as it started to seep into the bandages on his belly and leg. He heard the concern in Actors voice.

"Warden, are you alright?"

"I'm fine", he mumbled. "I can make it," And as his senses faded and consciousness deserted him he heard Chief say,

"Sure you can, man."

ggg

_He'd been dragged into this room and left, he didn't know how much time had passed. The cords still bound his hands but he'd managed to pull the blindfold from his eyes. A lot of good it did. This place was almost pitch black. The only light coming in from a narrow crack under the door and then even that had gone out. It must be nighttime. _

'_Guess the working day must've ended,' he figured, trying to work on the cords with his teeth. That was the only thing that stopped the beating, he thought, 'Shift change,'_

_There was only silence. He lay there straining to hear and though he could make out the creak of the ceiling as people moved over head, there were no sounds of activity anywhere near. _

'_That's good.' he thought. 'When the guys find me they won't have to deal with any guards while they're getting through the door.' And he tried to imagine what kind of scam they'd come up with to get inside to him. Then the realization hit him, and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach, causing a wave of nausea. The 'guys' he was expecting were far away from here and didn't even know he was in trouble. _

_That's the thought that almost broke him. _

_It was no good, he let his hands drop onto his chest, he couldn't work the cords loose._

ggg

"Chief?", Actor asked, as he folded his jacket and placed it under Garrisons head. "Did you get a good look at our surroundings as you were coming in?" He got the affirmative nod he expected. Chief, always observant, loved the view he got from the air and always noticed features on the land below that the others missed. He slipped the map out of Garrison's inner pocket and handed it to the young man. "See if you can tell where we are."

Chief walked back down into the clearing to get his bearings. He opened the map and tried to match what he'd seen from the air with what was printed on this piece of folded paper.

"Goniff!" Actor nodded towards the clearing and the smaller man moved out to cover their partner.

"He's got the shakes." Casino said, and stripped off his jacket to cover their fallen commander. "I told you this was nuts! What in the hell was he thinking agreeing to this?"

"I suppose the prize seemed worth it when he heard the plan. You have to admit, it's a striking coincidence." He checked Garrisons pulse, it was rapid and weak, his breathing shallow.

"The only thing I have to admit," Casino straightened up and planted his fists on his hips, adopting his classic, belligerent stance, "is that this hasn't got a chance in hell of coming off!" He added, looking down at the man on the ground. "But your right, babe. He sure looks like he's been in a train wreck!"

Garrison mumble from his position on the ground. "It was a plane crash Casino, not a train wreck." He tried to pull himself up and was punished by a sharp pain in his chest.

"No! Wait!" Actor cautioned, pressing him back. "Take sometime and rest. We are still trying to confirm our location."

Garrison laid back and closed his eyes, saying, with more strength than he felt. "We were right on target. The farm where we're supposed to meet our contact should be about three miles, south-southeast." Then he added with a groan, "I've got to sit up. I can't get a decent breath."

As Casino squatted down and supported the man into a sitting position, Chief walked up to them with the map help out in front of him. He gestured first with his left hand, "The stream's running along there," and then with his right, "And there's a line of hills about a mile that way. So, the meet should be about three miles behind me."

"I told you." Garrison gasped as he tried to sit on his own.

"How you doin', Warden?" Chief looked down with concern.

"I'll be OK. But we need to get moving if we're going to make that rendezvous on time." He had to lean back against Casino to draw a deeper breath.

Casino opened his mouth to object but Actor interrupted smoothly. "Warden, I believe I should meet with our contact and bring some type of transportation back for you. Your condition will only work for us if you don't allow it to deteriorate."

With a cough and another groan Garrison admitted, "I don't think I have much of a choice right now. But Actor don't go alone. Chief, go with him and watch his back. Where's Goniff?"

Chief nodded and looked back towards the clearing. "He's watchin' out for company. I'll get him."

Garrison closed his eyes and took a ragged breath through clenched teeth that ended in a fit of coughing. "You remember the sign and countersign?" he managed to gasp out.

"Of course." Actor said as he stood, slipping his jacket back on. He smoothed down the front of the coat, brushing dirt and leaves from it, he tugged it into place pulling the sleeves of the turtleneck out until he was satisfied with his appearance. He checked his watch and looked at Casino. "We should be back here by three, if all goes well." Casino met his gaze and gave a slight nod. "Try and keep him quiet and warm. I don't like the sound of his breathing. And Warden," he waited for Garrison to open his eyes and look up at him before he continued with a slight smile. "Do what Casino tells you." Which drew a soft laugh and a hiss of pain.

"I'll try."

"You! Listen to me?" Casino grunted. "That'll be a first!"

ggg

They'd been walking steadily for twenty minutes. The weather was clearing and it was quiet now. There was broken cloud cover and a waxing moon that gave enough light to allow them to move quickly. Actor estimated they had covered nearly a third of the distance to the meeting place. He hoped their contact was there with a car, or quick access to one. He was sure Garrison would have tried to walk to this meeting but he was glad he had seen the sense in staying behind, and letting them bring transportation to him. But that acquiescence concerned him too, the man didn't usually give in to his arguments so easily. He hoped the Warden's condition wasn't more serious than it already appeared. Seeming to pick up on his thoughts, Chief asked from the shadows to his right.

"How bad d'you think he's hurt?"

He took a moment to consider his response. "I won't really know until we can get him into that safe house and I can remove the bandages. He's certainly re-injured his ribs. I am concerned that he may have damaged the lung as well."

ggg

"He still out of it?" Goniff asked uneasily, squatting down next to the other two.

"Yeah. But I think he's breathin' better." Casino responded. "I wish His Highness and Geronimo would get their butts back here with a truck or something."

"I don't think it's been long enough, mate." Goniff offered.

Both men jumped when Garrison spoke up quietly, "They should have reached that farm fifteen minutes ago. The contact was supposed to be there waiting. He might not be too willing to show himself right away when he sees them. Martin was expecting me, he may take some convincing."

"Can't blame a bloke for being careful I s'pose." Goniff considered, scratching his chin.

"No kiddin' Limey! Especially if the 'bloke' wants to keep breathin'!"

"Well, Actor's got the words, he'll talk 'im 'round." Goniff reached out and caught Garrison by the arm as he tried to sit up.

"Casino, I think we should start heading in that direction." Pulling his arm down tight against his ribs, he leaned forward and tried to get his feet under him. "We can meet up with them…"

"Oh no you don't!" Casino laid a firm hand on the injured mans shoulder. "You're stayin' right where you are and we're waitin' for them to get back here and pick us up!"

Garrison turned to protest, but felt another hand go down on the opposite shoulder.

"Now, Warden," Goniff said with a chuckle. "You're s'pose to do what you're told."

ggg

Actor placed the new dressing down against Garrisons abdomen above his belt and held it in place as he brought the bandage around. He added several more layers, wrapping them up to support the mans injured ribs. "You were lucky," he observed. "I don't think you damaged the lung. But you've torn both these wounds open again. You will need to keep changing the bandages. And your ribs and that leg will need to be bound if you are to move about at all. You cannot possibly do these things for yourself," he added with a shrug. "So it is obvious that you must not go in there alone."

Chief dropped the covering back over the window and walked across to stand in front of the Warden. "He's right," looking the man right in the eye, "and you know it. You gotta have somebody in there with you."

Garrison shook his head slowly. "They are only expecting 'Krueger'" His breath caught as he leaned forward. "There'll be a medical officer on a project this size, he can take care of me. In fact, he's expecting to. Besides we only have papers for one."

"My friend," their contact spoke up from his position at the table. "I have a man who could make up orders the commandant of that base would swear he wrote and signed himself."

"Martin that would cause too much of a delay. We haven't got the time! I've got to report tomorrow at 0800." Garrison objected.

"Nonsense! We already have a supply of blank forms. All you must do is make up a name and decide upon a back ground. We can even produce an identity disc that will pass inspection by the entry guards." The little man said with pride. "You could be on your way in only two, or three, hours."

"Warden, you're out numbered." Casino insisted with a smirk.

Garrison let out a sigh of resignation and leaned back against the wall. Every eye was on him as he considered them. "What did you have in mind?" He caught the quick look that flashed between the members of his team, and then he listened, as they laid out their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Casino, I appreciate the improvement you've made, but you still don't speak the language! And I'm not going to be there every moment in case somebody comes up and asks you a question or gives you an order you don't understand!" He was getting exasperated now, they'd been over this before and the argument was beginning to wear him out.

"But Warden he would not have to speak German." Actor stated calmly. "And the history of injury we have given would explain away his inability to understand. Don't you see, it's perfect!" He looked from Garrison to Casino and gave a subtle nod.

Casino stepped forward, took a deep breath, and launched their final assault. "Look, you're goin' in hurt and you're s'pose to be some big shot pilot, right?" he rushed ahead, not giving the other man time to object. "They'd give him an assistant, or an aide, or something. Why not another injured guy? Especially one of his own! You'd try and keep one of us with you if you thought you could help us out. Why wouldn't this guy?" Casino met Garrisons skeptical gaze and persisted, "And I'll be right in there with you, babe, when they don't just hand you those damn blueprints and test results and you find yourself starin' at a safe that needs openin'."

"Give it up, Warden." Chief said from the doorway. "You know this is how it's gonna go down."

He finally heaved a sigh and turned his palms up in surrender. "When'd you guys figure all this out?"

"Oh, we worked everything out while we was upstairs, packin' for the trip." Goniff told him, grinning.

"Alright," he said with a resigned sigh. "But that means another uniform, extra clothes, money. Goniff, think you can handle that?"

"Aw, Warden, you don't doubt me, do ya? You know if there's a market square in that town, and the right sort a shops, I'll have everything you need in about twenty minutes."

Casino snorted a laugh, "Should we time you, you arrogant, little bastard?" To their contacts questioning look he replied, "Goniff is a pick pocket."

"Now wait a minute!" the little cockney said, laying his palm on his chest, "I am a,,, a,,, Uh, Hey, Actor? What was it you told them I was, up at that camp?"

"An Appropriations Officer."

"Yeah!" Goniff said, with a bit of a swagger. "Pretty grand sound to it, don't ya think?"

Garrison threw him another skeptical look. "Uh huh! Mr. Appropriations Officer, sir? I don't suppose you learned any French or German during your time at camp?" Goniffs sheepish grin was all he needed for his answer. "Martin, he'll need some help and back up. One of your people will need to speak some English I'm afraid."

"Warden?" Chief asked quietly, from his corner by the window. "Goniff don't speak English, does he?"

"Hey!" Goniff turned wounded eyes in Chiefs direction.

"Ah!", motioning two of his men forward as the room filled with laughter, the contact instructed them. "Go with him and watch very carefully. You may be able to learn something from him."

Goniff laughed, "Nah! It'd take years and years! But there's a trick or two I might be able to show ya." He threw his arm around the shoulder of the closest man, and headed out the door. "Lemme see your hands, mate."

Actor watched them go, and then turned back to Garrison, shaking his head, "Warden, we may have just started a crime wave in this town."

ggg

Casino turned and looked over his shoulder at Garrison sitting in the back seat of the staff car. "How'er we gonna play this?"

"I thought you guys had this all worked out?" Garrison answered with a smile at the way Casino's face fell slightly… "It's a good plan. The papers we have are perfect and Actor did a damn good job putting together the medical file on you. We'll be fine. But I think we should assume that the quarters they assign us, and the office and work areas, will be bugged." He turned his gaze out the window, "And as soon as we turn loose of this car they'll probably wire it too."

"Why'd they spy on their own guys?" Casino wondered aloud.

"This is important work Casino, and they don't know Krueger." He leaned back against the seat and rubbed his right leg, rolling his head to each side, he tried to relieve the muscles that were cramping in his back and shoulders.

"What're we gonna do if we need to talk, if somebody's listenin' all the time?" Casino gripped the steering wheel in frustration.

"We'll have to find a way." Considering a moment, he continued. "My records say I have to exercise this leg. Easiest way would be by walking. We'll talk then. We'll just have to make sure no one's looking at you. You don't talk. Remember?" and then with a chuckle, "That's the part that has me most concerned."

Casino looked up and eyed him in the rearview mirror with a frown. "Whadda ya mean?"

"I just don't see how you're going to keep your mouth shut for three or four whole days."

ggg

"Alright, take it easy." Garrison said quietly, as Casino pulled up to the guard shack. "You'll understand the basic commands. I'll step in if it gets too complicated."

Casino brought the car to a full stop and set the brake before he rolled down the window and looked at the guard walking towards them. "Ihre Papiere!" when there was no immediate action the guard repeated himself with more force. "Ihre Papiere!" Garrison leaned forward with two sets of identity papers and tapped him on the shoulder. Casino eyed the guard and then turned and took the papers, handing them over for inspection. After a tense moment they were handed back. "Diese sind im aft rag. Sie konnen fort fahren." The barrier was raised and they were motioned through. Garrison returned the guards salute as they drove onto the base.

Casino let out a low whistle and rolled his shoulders to release the tension. "Here we go," he said softly.

ggg

The road curved around to the right, and ran along the runway. They passed what appeared to be machine shops and several large hangers before driving through the barracks area and on through the office and research buildings. The administrative building was set back towards the rear of the complex and a large expanse of lawn surrounded it. Behind this, between the buildings, and the trees that lined the fence, was a small structure, the commandants house.

There was a man waiting on the steps of the administrative building, watching the progress of the car. When they pulled to a stop, Casino got out to help Garrison from the car, but found the other man already standing at the open door. "Oberst Krueger? Velkommen! Ich bin Major Georg Hoffmann." The Major reached out a hand to help Garrison from the car, "Kann ich ihnen Sir helfen?"

Garrison turned and put both feet on the ground, gripped the cane in his right hand and took the hand offered him in his left and hoisted himself out of the car. "Danke, Major Hofmann. Sie konnen."

ggg

The introductions had taken nearly two hours. Hofmann had the technicians and pilots come and meet him in the main office, explaining that they had been informed of his injuries and did not wish to tire him. Then the schnapps had been produced, and they spent some time getting to know each other, discussing the project. The scientists, Hofmann proudly informed him, were only slightly behind schedule in their tests on the new bomb sight and release mechanism. They would be ready for a practical demonstration in three days time. They were honored, he said, to have him as an observer and consultant. They had cleared an office for his use in the research building across the compound and Colonel Krueger and his aide were to stay in the commandants house. Hofmann would use the officers quarters. When Garrison struggled back to his feet and excused them with "Ich bin mude." it hadn't been an act, he was exhausted.

As soon as the door closed on Major Hoffmann Casino started a systematic sweep of the rooms. Just as they had expected, he found several microphones. While Casino had combed their quarters Garrison spoke to him in German telling him about the house, naming the different rooms and articles held in them. He quietly put their things away in the closets and cabinets so that if they were visited, or if the apartments were searched, it would appear that his 'aide' had done his duty and everything would support their ruse of being here on a short term assignment. When he was finished he collapsed into a chair, took a ragged breath and closed his eyes.

Casino, finished with his survey, watched his commander. 'Shit!', he thought. 'He looks like he's passed out.' He stepped across the room and put his hand on the mans shoulder and gave it a squeeze. When the Warden looked up, he raised his eyebrows in a question, and got a slow nod for his answer. With a frown he moved away into the kitchen and rummaged around until he'd put together some bread, cheese and water for them both. Armed with the simple meal he returned to the sitting room tapped Garrison on the arm to rouse him again, and handed the food over.

"Danke, Hans." Garrison said quietly. "Wille verbinden Sie mich?" inclining his head towards the other chair to indicated that he was expected to sit too. Casino sat, shaking his head. This was going to be a long couple of days.

Garrison hadn't eaten much before his head started to drop. He caught himself on the edge of sleep and jerked back in the chair once or twice. 'That's it,' Casino thought, and he stood up, looked at the other man, closed his eyes while he let his own head drop over to the side. He made a pretty good rendition of Goniff's loud snore then he opened his eyes pointed first at Garrison, and then jerked his thumb over his right shoulder towards the bedroom.

Garrison blinked once and then started to laugh. "Alright Hans, if you insist." And he let himself be hauled up and marched off to bed.

ggg

_When the door was thrown open the light from the bulb in the hallway seemed so intense he threw his hands up to ward it off. His pride had taken over, during the night, and he'd resumed gnawing, and pulling at the cords that bound him, until they had finally fallen away. Then, for his efforts, he had been tortured the rest of the night, by the pain of the blood flowing back into his hands. They grabbed him roughly by the arms and pulled him to his feet, not bothering to replace the restraints. He tried at first to stand and walk on his own, but then decided to conserve what energy he had and let the bastards drag him along. They hadn't put the blindfold on yet and he tried to take stock of where he was. They were moving him along a corridor with doorways spaced along it on either side. Only an opening at one end, no door at the other. No windows, no openings in the doors. At the end of the corridor he was yanked around to the right, a few steps further and he was being hauled up a flight of stairs. 'The basement.' he thought, 'Storerooms.' _

_A door was opened at the top of the steps, and they were suddenly out into the main working level of the building. There was a guard on the door and others, evenly placed along the long hallway. The military personnel going about their business along the hall never even broke stride at the sight of their procession. But there were locals, here and there, along the route and they stopped and watched silently as he was maneuvered past. 'This must be the administration building for the town,' he thought as he struggled to come up with a plan, a way to escape. He managed to pull his feet under him and started to walk on his own. He saw a woman cross herself, and a man take his hat off, and bow his head as they turned into the room from the day before. There was something familiar about the women, but he couldn't remember. He turned his mind towards surviving another day._

_Staring silently, he watched as the guard bound his hands, and felt the searing pain of abused muscles and joints, as they pulled his arms back over his head. He just caught sight of the Colonel, walking into the room, as the blindfold was pulled down over his eyes. He set is mouth in a grim line of determination. _"Who helped you get into this town? What was your objective? Who was to help you get away from here? Where can I find these people?" _ "Here we go," he thought, and gasped as the first blow landed._

_ggg_

Casino stood in the doorway and watched as Garrison tossed uneasily on the bed. 'He's sure not getting any rest,' he thought. He'd been down for about an hour now, and the man either couldn't get comfortable, or was havin' bad dreams, or something.

Casino had surprised the Warden by helping him out of his uniform, and checking the bandages. Actor had told him what to do, and he was damned if he'd given that big Italian know-it-all anything to gripe about. He of course was quiet as he went about it, but Garrison talked to him, well to 'Hans', while he was getting him out of his things and checking him out. He thought he could understand some of what he was hearing. The Warden had said going in he'd be doin' a lot of talking, and for him to just listen, and if he thought he knew what he was being told or asked to do, to go ahead and react. The same with the Krauts on the base. They figured that would be what any guy with a scrambled up brain like _**this **_guy had would do, and it would look and sound right to the people they were trying to con.

Casino moved off to the alcove where they'd put up a cot for him, and started to get ready to sack out. 'Officer gets the good bed,' he thought, 'poor enlisted slob gets the cot!'

He'd never had to stick with any of this play acting stuff for very long, not like Garrison or Actor, they could carry it off for days! He didn't know how he was going to get through it. And, Garrison had been right, having to keep his mouth shut was already driving him crazy. Actor had told him to 'Live the part.', whatever the hell _**that **_meant. Well, he was glad he didn't usually have to do this kinda thing, cause he didn't think he was gonna like it. Give him a lock or a safe, something solid something he could depend on knowing how to do.

He'd just stretched out when he heard Garrison mumble something from the other room. He sat up, and swung his feet down to the floor, to get up and find out what was up, when he saw the Warden pad across the floor towards the chairs they'd been sittin in earlier. The cot creaked as he pushed on the side, and stood up to go out into the other room, and drew Garrisons attention. He shook his head and motioned Casino back to bed, and then lowered himself carefully into the chair.

Casino climbed back on the cot, and pulled the blanket over his legs. He watched Garrison for a while. 'The guys ribs must be hurtin him,' he thought, remembering the time he had broken a few. 'He probably can't get comfortable layin' out flat.' He waited and then looked a little closer, and saw that the Warden's eyes were closed, and his breathing was kind of regular. That usually meant somebody was asleep. He got up quietly, and went into the bedroom, taking a blanket from the bed, he walked out to where the other man was sleeping, and draped it over his legs, and pulled it up over his shoulder. He stood there a moment, considering, 'Guess that's all I can do for him', he figured. 'He's too big throw over my shoulder and carry back to bed.' And he went back to get some rest. He was going to need it tomorrow.

ggg

_If it had ended he wasn't aware of when. He didn't recall spending any time in the darkened cell downstairs. He seemed just to find himself, sitting on a chair, looking at his tormentor. The man was speaking to him, it seemed from a great distance, and he struggled to hear him, to understand what he was saying. _

_"_Don't look so surprised." _the Colonel was watching him from behind his desk as the straps were pulled tight. "_The beatings would have killed you."

_He saw a man with a leather bag step towards him out of the corner by the door, and watched as he opened the bag to pull out a stethoscope, and settle the ends of it in his ears. The blindfold was pulled back over his eyes. "_We could not allow that," _he could hear the smile in the other mans voice, _"yet." _And he felt the shock of cold as the bell of the scope was placed on his chest._

_He'd managed to endure another day. He didn't know how. He hadn't been able to stop the screams after the third or fourth jolt of electricity had hit him. He never saw what they used on him, only heard the ominous hum of it, as they moved around him. He remembered the damn Colonel assuring him that his screaming would _"Do the people good." _ His questioning would show them, _"What happens to spies and traitors." _He didn't know how long the session had lasted, he didn't remember being brought back down to this darkened hole. It was silent again, but the questions still ran over, and over, in his head. He didn't think he'd ever stop hearing them. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to deny them. They hadn't even bothered with the bindings for his hands when they brought him down. It didn't matter, he couldn't even manage to raise them from the floor to wipe the sweat from his face._

_ggg_

Garrison woke with a start, sweating, pain burning along his nerves, words still echoing in his head. He struggled to control his breathing and clutched the blanket around him, trying to get warm and stop trembling.

ggg

The next morning their first stop was at the medical unit. Garrison explained as the walked slowly across the compound, that as men 'recovering' from injuries, they would be required to check in with the doctor, and hand over their medical files. He hadn't expected such a thorough examination from the doctor however. Casino had been checked out first and was waiting quietly in the corner of the room as the doctor went over him, listening to his lungs, looking in his eyes, testing his reflexes and asking questions.

"Oberst Krueger, you seem to have re-injured yourself"

"I am afraid I missed my footing on the stairs and fell a few days ago."

"But you should have been relieved of this duty, sir. You require more care, more rest."

"Some times doctor it is more restful to be at work. And Hans takes very good care of me once he has been shown what I require."

"Then we must show him how to assist you on the stairs so that you do not fall again." The young man said with a smile. "You appear to have suffered more than one injury recently."

Garrisons defenses heighten a notch, "Yes," he responded quietly, wondering where this was going to lead.

The doctor sat on a stool facing him, putting the chart on his knee, "Were you captured?"

He hesitated, and then looked away for a moment, before responding. "Why do you ask?"

"I have seen these marks before." The doctor spoke gently, and reached out to indicate a small scar on the inside of Garrisons upper arm, and then another on his chest. Then he stretched his hand over his right shoulder, tracing his finger around the knot that lingered in muscle there. "How did you come by these? Were you taken prisoner?"

Garrison continued to avoid the mans eyes while he considered his options. He finally took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and looked up, staring the man in the eye. "No, doctor, I was not captured."

"Then how did this happen to you? These are not the type of injures I would expect from a plane crash."

He let the silence stretch between them several moments as he studied the doctor. "We were questioned." When the physician turned his head and shot a quick look at Casino, he continued. "We survived a crash on take off, doctor. Two of my men were killed. Hans was injured. Knocked unconscious, I found out later, as I was. When I came to myself I had been separated from my men.

He let the memories wash over him, let himself feel the anger and fear, the pain again. His pulse was racing, the pace of his breathing quickening. A fine sheen of perspiration was breaking over his face and chest. Casino sifted in his corner, but with a subtle shake of his head Garrison warned him not to move. The doctor tried to place a comforting hand on his arm, but he pulled away, gazed straight ahead and continued. "We were 'questioned'." They wanted to know how we would respond if captured by the Allies. I was held in a place that appeared to be an American camp, but I knew that could not be true. I knew we hadn't gotten further than the end of our own runway. I asked them what they were doing. I demanded to see my men, my commander," he looked back in the other mans eyes, "All I got were 'questions'."

"How long did this go on?" the doctor asked quietly.

"I don't know. Three or four days." He sat straighter on the table, took another deep breath and continued. "I don't know what caused them to stop. I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't. I was taken to another base and hospitalized there. It was suggested to me, that it would not be in my 'best interest' to discuss my experience.

I was assigned another plane and crew. The plane was strafed and shot down on our last mission." He looked down and lay his hand on the dressing covering his belly. "And I was sent back to that hospital." He looked over at Casino, who was staring intently at him from across the room. "I found Hans there, doctor. He had been exposed to the same 'experiment' as I had. The doctors told me that he must have suffered from some sort of 'shock'." His voice had taken on a scornful, sarcastic tone. "Ironic, the use of that word, don't you think? They said that his brain had been damaged, and that they would send him to an asylum where he would be," he paused slightly, 'taken care of.'" Garrison started to move off the exam table and Casino came to his side, to help him down. He smiled at the look of concern on his face and put his hand on Casinos shoulder and squeezed, reassuringly. "I couldn't allow that, doctor."

Casino held his shirt open for him, and as he turned and slipped his arms into the sleeves he was facing the doctor again. "You have examined him. There's nothing physically wrong with him. His throat, his hearing." He let his voice grow forceful. "His brain is intact, doctor, they damaged his mind with their 'questions!'" and then his tone softened "He is a good man. He was a fine, loyal, member of my crew." He moved over to the mirror on the wall and started to work the buttons on the front of the shirt. Casino grasped him by the arm and turned him back to face him, reaching up to complete the task. He frowned up at Garrison and then raised an eyebrow. 'What in the hell is going on?' was telegraphed in that look and Garrison couldn't help but smile. When Casino had helped him on with his tunic, fastened, and smooth it down, Garrison looked back at the doctor. "One member of my crew died in that crash, doctor, another died in the hospital. I was told he died from his injuries. That may be true. I don't know what happened to the rest of them, they were 'reassigned.' I asked them to let me take responsibility for Hans. Like me, he has no other family. I found a doctor who is taking very good care of him."

They had reached the door, Casino opened it and stood back to let him step through, but Garrison turned back towards the doctor for a moment. "I could not leave him there, doctor. I couldn't let them destroy him."

The doctor looked down at the file he had in his hand, and, rising, shook his head and asked quietly, "What kind of madmen have we set loose in the world?"

Garrison considered him briefly before turning to make his way out of the room. "I don't know, doctor."

Casino gripped his arm and guided him out toward the open area behind the office. They'd be using this green lawn for their "exercise." He could talk and ask his questions as they paced away from the buildings and not have to worry about being observed, or overheard.

"What in the hell was _**that **_all about?" he shot a look along his shoulder at the Warden and didn't quite believe it when all he got was, "We were just discussing the state of the world today, Casino." And he knew it musta been way more than that when Garrison continued, grimly, "I don't think anyone will wonder why you're so quiet now."

Garrison shrugged Casino's hand from his arm and turned back towards the compound. "Come on 'Hans', we have work to do."

ggg

_"We must get him out of there," she insisted, giving the three Americans a hard stare._

_"There's no way! You were in there! You saw all those Kraut guards. We'd all be killed!" The young soldier shot a panicked look at the people gathered around the table. _

_"But you cannot abandon him to this fate. We must at least try!"_

_"Come on. We got to go with this lady and get him outta there."_

_"No, way, Jeffries! They already got Baskins and Masterson! I'm not going back in there! We did our job!"_

_"Ma'am, our orders were to get that list, and get back to England. We've got the film they took. The Lieutenant gave up his chance to escape to give us a shot at getting it back. We can't risk getting caught with it. We have to get out of here." _

_This was the one she had thought would be the leader, the one that would help her go back in. Greta turned in disgust. "Then you will stay here, where you can keep your precious film safe, and we will go!" As she turned on her heel she looked at one of her men and jerked her thumb over her shoulder, ordering him to stay with these fools who could not find the courage to try and save the life of their leader. She didn't see the young one move from the corner, or hear as he quietly spoke to the others. _

_"There's more 'n just orders gonna get us through this thing, Foster." She didn't notice as the slight young red head followed in her wake._

ggg

They'd spent the rest of the first day closed up in 'Krueger's' office. Garrison had been presented with a stack of reports and test data to wade through, and Casino had been left to sit, staring out the window. He watched the workings of the base carry on through the glass, and listened to the quiet rustle of paper as Garrison made his way down through the material. Occasionally they'd both be startled by a knock on the door, as a tech or clerk brought in more reports.

Late in the afternoon Major Hoffmann arrived to check on them, asking how the Colonel was feeling, and what he thought of the project. Garrison raised his eyes from the data he had been studying, "Very impressive, Major," letting the admiration for their work show on his face and in his voice. "This will make a great improvement in the accuracy of our bombers."

Hoffmann smiled and bowed his head quickly in recognition of the compliment.

"Have they started construction of the manufacturing facilities yet?" he asked, and continued smoothly when the saw the guarded look flash in the other mans eyes. "But there are already many fine facilities in Oberkochen that would be able to handle this exacting work." Shoving his chair back away from the desk he rose stiffly to his feet and stretched as Casino handed him the cane and offered his arm for support. "I have a wonderful camera that was made there. It has given me many hours of pleasure." Looking at the German officer, he smiled, "I only wish I had the photographs here to show you."

They moved out of the office down the hallway, and out onto the landing before turning towards the stairs. Casino stepped down onto the first step and stopped, taking Garrisons hand from his arm and moving it to rest firmly on his shoulder, as the doctor had shown him, before they started moving carefully downward. When they reached the ground Casino again stepped to 'Kruegers' side and offered his arm. He glanced at the man next to him and frowned, not bothering with subtlety, tugging him firmly towards the quarters they had been assigned.

"Forgive me, Major. Apparently Hans believes it is time for me to rest."

They'd eaten another simple meal together in their quarters. Casino had gone into the bedroom to smooth the bed up. He wasn't taking 'No' for an answer. The Warden was shot, and he was gonna see to it that he stretched out and got some sleep. When he walked back into the common area he scowled down on the man, slumped over the table, forehead resting on crossed arms, asleep. He turned and walked back to the bedroom picking the blanket up he went back out to the table and draped it over Garrisons shoulders.

ggg

_When the door opened, and the guards came in, he just lay on the floor. He didn't even open his eyes. 'Maybe they'll think I'm dead,' he mused. His head lolled to the side and then dropped forward onto his chest as they hauled him up. He couldn't manage the strength to hold it up. 'Damn It!' he thought. That wouldn't do! And he struggled to open his eyes and stiffen his spine, willing the power to walk into his back and down into his legs. They still had to drag him up the stairs but he managed a halting, stumbling walk by the time they entered the public corridor. There weren't as many civilians there this time. 'Probably couldn't stand all the screaming,' he thought, and surprised himself with a smile._

_They'd gone about halfway down the hall when he heard a sharp 'pop' and then a hiss. The guard to his left let go of his arm causing him to stumble forward and twist to his right. He saw smoke and heard the sound of small arms fire and running feet. He struggled to maintain his footing, to use the diversion to get away, but he failed and fell landing on his back on the floor. The second guard planted a foot in the middle of his chest to keep him down and then fired his pistol, sending a bullet tearing through the muscles of his right thigh. He screamed with pain and frustration, and tried to grab the wounded leg but the guards boot kept him pinned to the floor. The man aimed a vicious kick at his chest as he stepped over him and ran down the hall towards the fight._

_ggg_

He sat up with a jerk, hugging the pain that shot around his ribs to join the pain in his back, shoulders, head and gut. He took a shuddering breath and tried to control his racing heart. Garrison flinched and pulled away as Casino reached out and grabbed his arm to shake him out of his dream. He clasp his hands tightly in front of him on the table as he pulled air deep into his lungs through his dry mouth. Casino stepped into the small kitchen and brought back a glass of water, and frowned down on him as he watched Garrison drain it.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what am I suppose to do while you're rooting through all that technical stuff?" They were taking their usual exercise, before starting the mornings work.

"I think it might be safe for you to just kind of wander around the base." Garrison cast his gaze around them, "Stories like ours are great subjects for the grapevine in a place like this. Everyone who works here probably already knows all about 'Hans'. He studied the other mans face closely, "You OK, doing something like that?"

Casino considered a moment, feeling the twinge of disquiet in his belly and mastering it. "Sure, but what am I s'pose to be looking for?"

"Anything else that's going on, baby. Anything at all."

So, after he took 'Krueger' over to the research offices every morning and got him safely up the stairs and settled behind the latest stack of test results, 'Hans' had started to make regular tours of the grounds.

The first few encounters with the techs and military personnel were nerve wracking, and Casino had to struggle to keep up a calm appearance and maintain a steady unhurried gait as he wandered around the area. But as he moved around the buildings he began to realize that the Warden's assessment had been correct. The people around here seemed to know about him. They even acted curious about him, motioning him over and trying to communicate with him. He'd gotten into a couple of the other buildings and been shown models of engines and propellers, and some stuff he hadn't been able to identify. Crazy how peoples guard dropped when they were convinced they were dealing with a dim wit, he thought. Some of the men had even enticed him into a game of soccer. He wasn't very good, and he'd been glad of the times Actor and Goniff had talked him into kickin the ball around with them. At least he sort of knew the rules. The physical activity helped to relieve some of the stress of carrying on this crazy game of charades. His heart still flew into his mouth when he heard a bark of "Halt!", if he got in to too sensitive an area, but he'd perfected the 'dumb guy' look and, amazingly it got him through. He'd even been delivered back to Oberst Krueger's office once and left there with a friendly pat on the back.

After the second day they'd taken to eating in the mess with the rest of the people on the project. The first meal they'd spent sitting quietly on their own, but by the next people were coming up to exchange a word or two with 'Krueger' and smile down at 'Hans'. By dinner he'd been invited, by a firm hand on his arm, to join a table of men down the hall who were playing cards. Garrison nodded and waved him away with amusement. When he looked back as he settled himself next to the dealer he saw Major Hoffmann had taken his place and was already deep in conversation with 'Colonel Krueger'.

"Hoffmann have anything interesting to say?" Casino asked as they did their evening 'laps' between their quarters and the fence. The day had been hot and the evening breeze was just coming up, bringing the smell of warm grass and dirt with it.

"Just small talk. Can't push him too hard or he'll get suspicious." Garrison looked over at him and smiled. "Not like good old 'Hans', who everyone can trust. You're getting to be quite popular you know. I'm thinking of putting you up for base mascot."

Casino cringed to think what Goniff and Chief would do with that bit of information. The talk had turned serious after the Warden had his laugh. They decided they had to take advantage of the situation, and as they paced back and forth across the grass they worked out a plan for getting into the buildings at night and getting film of as many of the projects as they could. When they had worked out all the details and worried it from all the angles they returned to quarters to get a few hours sleep before setting out. Casino crawled onto his cot and was out before his head hit the pillow.

ggg

_He couldn't breathe from the blow to his ribs, and he felt like his leg had been set on fire, but some how he'd managed to twist himself over onto his stomach and he was dragging himself slowly along the floor of the corridor. He didn't know where he was going, just away, some where away from this. Shadows fell across him and he cringed back and tried to ward off the hands that reached out and grabbed at his arms and shoulders. They wouldn't take him again! He'd make them kill him first! But then a soft voice spoke urgently in his ear. "Come! We must get away from here!" He felt himself hope again and prayed it wasn't a trick. _

_She had two men with her and they helped haul him to his feet, one of them urging him along with a soft drawl, "Come on, Lieutenant, we gotta get outta here!" they pulled him along the hall to a doorway that opened on the back side of the building. Just as they made it through the door into the alleyway gunfire erupted around them. The man supporting him on his left dropped to the ground,. Garrison was hit and another burning pain fired it's way across his belly. As he spun to his left and landed on his back in the street he thought, 'It wasn't a trick.' and as he lost consciousness, 'It just didn't work.'_

ggg

Garrison sat in the chair and stared out the window into the darkness. He could feel his head start to shake with the effort of trying to hold it up, and then the muscles of his neck and back seize up in cramp as pain spread from his leg and ribs, burning up his back and across his shoulders leaving him breathless and shaken. He shut his eyes tight against the sensation, and the memories that came with it.

ggg

When the doctor had come to his office the next afternoon and explained what he wanted to do and why, Garrison could hardly refuse. Not after the story he'd spun out to him that first morning. Casino had a wary look on his face when he motioned him over and said quietly, "Hans, the doctor has asked to examine you more completely." He had to smother a smile when Casinos eyebrows rose in questioning alarm. He'd understood 'doctor' and 'examination' alright. "He's interested in injuries like yours and would like to do some special tests." It had been nearly impossible not to laugh when Casino had been led away by the doctor. He'd twisted in the mans grasp to look back on his commander with a scowl. The fire that flashed in his eye told Garrison that he was probably going to pay for this one. He chuckled to himself as he settled back down at the desk and pulled another set of test data over to review. He'd have to find a way to make it up to the guy.

They'd finished with him by dinner and he'd come back into the office to collect the Oberst to take him back to their quarters. His face was black with displeasure when he stalked into the room. He'd gone to the coat rack and snatched the cap hanging there and thrown it across the desk at Garrison. When he moved around to help him up, he pulled him to his feet and, keeping a hand firmly wrapped around each arm dropped his head down, looked out from under lowered brows, squinted his eyes and hissed, softly through clenched teeth. "Don't you _**ever**_ pull that again!" Garrison put his hand on his shoulder and had to lean there awhile while he laughed. It took him a long time to control himself, and that hadn't helped Casinos mood at all!

ggg

"Colonel, of course I could not rely on the standard test but, in my opinion, your man appears to show above average intelligence. His retention is excellent but his mechanical skills are marvelous, quite beyond the norm. We rigged up complex sets of gears and after we had shown him that we wanted him to indicate to us which way the end gear would move if the first gear was turned he was correct in every one. We could not fool him even when we changed to diagrams! Any test of logic that we were able to devise with solely visual clues he was able to solve for us."

Garrison smiled at the man over his coffee and reached out to take the offered report.

"I guess I passed?" Casino asked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at Garrison as they reached the fence.

Garrison shrugged a shoulder, they reversed their direction. "Couple of A's and a gold star. You won't be able to play dumb with me any more! I know better now. And if you try and drop the 'I forgot' line on me Casino" tapping the roll of papers against his palm, "I've got the proof right here that says you'll be lying. Herr Doktor was very impressed with you."

They made their 'about face.' "Yeah? Well then maybe you'll pay more attention to me when I have an opinion from now on!"

"Opinions? Is that what they are?" Garrison grinned as his companion started to sputter. He slowed down some so they'd have more time walking in this direction. He owed Casino a chance to blow off a little, especially after the stunt with the doctor.

"Yeah! Opinions! You and Actor ain't the only ones that have 'em ya know!" Casino fumed. Garrison had to take his arm so that the firebrand wouldn't start waving his hands around as he warmed to his subject.

"I know that Casino," he said quietly as they reached the fence and turned back towards the buildings. "But you have to admit, you have a rather _**intense **_way of expressing your, ah, 'opinions' most of the time. You ever consider a nice calm, quite, discussion?"

Casino snorted as he set them walking back the other direction. "In a house with six other kids? You couldn't have a 'nice, calm, quite discussion', " Garrison smiled as he went on, "Nah, you had to shout to be heard, and yank on people to get 'em to notice you. In my family everybody talks at once so you gotta be loud to get your point across."

"Straight forward as that is it?" he laughed "Just a simple young man with something to say trying to be heard?"

"Please! You heard the doctor. No simplicity here, babe. A young _**genius **_with something to say!" Taking Garrison by the arm he turned him back towards their quarters, "Come on, let's get you back. You need your beauty sleep Oberst Krueger. You look like shit!"

"That one of your opinions 'Hans'?" Garrison asked.

"Nope, just a natural fact." he said quietly, watching to see they weren't being observed. They walked up into their rooms and got ready to sack out. Just like all the other nights Garrison only spent a short time in his bed before moving back out into the living room. Casino wondered how much longer the guy could go without sleep.

ggg

It was dark and cold where he was. He could hear them. They were just on the other side of the door, coming for him. They were going to take him back upstairs. He couldn't go back to that room. He knew he'd die if he went back inside that room. He had to find a way out. He had to find a way to fight back.

He was dreamin' again. Casino stepped forward quietly and laid a hand on his shoulder only to move back quickly in surprise as Garrison surged up out of the chair issuing a warning "Lassen Sie mich allein!" in an almost primal growl. He had to move in again to keep him from falling, and found himself fighting to maintain his grip as the Warden tried to throw him off. "Nehmen Sie ihre Hande weg von mir!" Casino managed to reach the lamp and switched on the light. He watched as Garrison struggled to focus on the room around him, to come back from wherever his nightmare had taken him.

ggg

They'd settled into a pretty dull routine. If anything could be routine about being in the wrong uniform behind German lines. Up in the morning and off to the office for Garrison. Out on to the grounds for Casino to snoop into whatever offered. The Warden had even let him go off base with 'the guys' to get a beer hoping that there would be someway he could make contact with the rest of the team. He'd seen Actor and Martin walk into the café where they were drinking, but he couldn't shake free of his new German 'friends' to speak to them. The Warden figured the guys he was with had probably been told to keep a special eye on him because of his 'handicap.' They needed to get in touch with the others. They needed to unload some of the information they'd been getting on the other projects in the works on the base. Casino was getting used to being inside, in deep, but it was beginning to get to him. Garrison wasn't the only one that was having trouble sleeping now.

ggg

"We've got to know what is going on in there!" Actor worried from their position on the crest over looking the installation.

"Can't we tap their phones, or pick up on the radio calls, or something?" Chief suggested, turning to their contact.

"Yes! I have a man that can arrange that. Come with me!" Martin grinned as he looked up at them above him, then he turned and started to scramble back down the hill. Actor and Chief slid down the incline after him, following him back to the farm where the group had been concealed, anxiously waiting for word or contact from the two inside men. They gathered the supplies they would need and set off into the forest to find a section of phone line that would meet their needs.

Everyone felt relieved when they started getting information over the phone tap that Martins man, with Goniff's agile help, had managed to establish. It was just routine transmissions, nothing about the technical end of the project that was being run inside, but they hadn't expected that. When they intercepted the report of damage to the sewage line running out of the installation Actor's mind clicked into high gear. There had to be a way they could use that…

ggg

"You got yourself a pretty nice set up out here." Casino observed approaching the chair and table that had been arranged in the shade under one of the trees by the fence.

"Yup." The Warden raised his glass in salute. "Pays to be a hero of the Fatherland."

"So what'd that guy do that was so 'heroic'?" he asked, settling himself on his back on the cool grass.

Garrison shrugged his shoulders, "Flew one hell of a lot of missions for them for starters."

"Why'd he turn on 'em then?"

"His wife got killed six, eight months ago." The answer came quietly after a pause.

Casino raised his hand to shade his eyes and squinted up, watching the muscles work in the other mans jaw. "Bombing raid or something? That don't sound like a reason to make a guy wanna switch sides."

The silence stretched between them until Casino wondered if the Warden had heard the question. "No. Gestapo took her."

"Shit! What for?" he sat up, turning towards the other man and then caught himself and adjusted his position so he couldn't be observed in conversation. "She a spy or something?"

"'Something', Casino. She was a Jew."

"But how'd he keep… Why'd they keep him?" They'd all heard stories of what was happening to Germany's Jews and the people who helped them. He couldn't believe a guy that was married to one could still be in a Kraut uniform. How he could wanna put one on in the first place.

Garrisons expression changed, became unreadable. "Gestapo questioned him. I guess he convinced them he didn't know, Casino."

"And he kept flyin' those missions…"

"Yeah." condensation had formed on the outside of the glass in his hand. Garrison raised it, closed his eyes and rolled the glass back and forth across his forehead.

"How'd intelligence find out he wanted out?"

"He must've known or suspected someone who had contacts." the Warden set the glass back down on the table and met his stare.

Casino let out a low whistle, "That's takin' a pretty damn big chance."

"Yeah. They pulled him out when he left the hospital to go on leave after his plane went down the last time out. Krauts ordered him back for this 'easy duty'."

"D'you get to talk to the guy?" Casino shoved himself up from the ground and stretched.

"No." Garrison sighed and gazed off across the compound, watching as one of the techs walked from a hanger towards the building where he had his office. "Just read the files. Transcripts of the interviews they did with him, the records he provided. Stuff like that."

"If he was willing to work for us why didn't they just send him in here? How come they tapped you? Didn't they trust the guy?"

"Wasn't a matter of trust. They couldn't send him back in Casino." he looked up into the other mans eyes, "He killed himself."

"Damn." Casino looked away into the trees. "Shit. What a lousy war."

"Yeah." A breeze picked up and rustled through the leaves over head. There was a shout of laughter from the open area off to their right. An impromptu game of soccer had started as the first shift of workers ended their day.

"Well, you drink all that stuff you're gonna?"

"Yeah, I guess I better get back. They should have the next batch of data just about ready to go."

"Come on then 'Hero of the Fatherland', reaching a hand down to help haul him to his feet, "let's get you back in there."


	5. Chapter 5

"I believe we should try and get on base just to check on them, and this is the kind of job they will hand over to local labor." They'd had their meal and Actor had just finished, getting up to take his plate over to the sink at the side of the room.

"Yeah. No self respectin' Kraut's gonna want to dig shit!" Goniff agreed in disgust, still picking morsels off the nearly empty platter and popping them into his mouth. "How come it couldn't be a nice delivery of bread or laundry or something?" he continued to grouse.

"Goniff you are beginning to sound just like Casino." The con man crossed his arms on his chest as he rested a hip against the counter. "One of our new friends is a journeyman plumber and feels this job will probably take two or three days. That will give us a good chance to make contact with Casino, and we may be able to take away any information they have already been able to obtain."

"Ought to be perfect, man." Chief laughed quietly, cut another slice off the apple he'd picked up and took a bite. "I can't imagine anybody spending too much time searching the truck, or us, on the way out."

"Well you can't go." Goniff rounded on Actor. "What if we need you to go in as a bleedin' officer or something! Wouldn't do for one of the guards to recognize you from a work crew, now would it?"

"You are right of course," Actor assumed a stunned tone, flattening his palm on his chest, "I hadn't thought of that, Goniff!"

"Yeah! Right!" the elegant Italian conman just managed to duck the apple Chief threw in his direction.

Casino stopped and watched in amazement, as Goniff and Chief helped unload shovels and picks over by the sump that had been created when the plumbing lines busted. Soldier boy wasn't gonna be happy about this! He watched as they got started digging and could just make out Goniffs face as he wrinkled up his nose at the smell. He checked his watch, and cast a glance at the sun dropping in the west. 'They ought to have about enough time to get down to their knees in it.' he figured, as he headed around the side of the building and up the stairs to the office. He shook his head and wondered how in the hell he was going to communicate this one by throwin' his hands around and screwin' up his eye brows. He decided to take the easy way out.

When he got in the office and Garrison looked up from his stack of papers Casino crooked his finger and smiled. Garrison got up slowly, giving him a suspicious look and let himself be led over to the window. He followed the finger Casino directed out towards the grounds usually used for the soccer field. The safecracker snorted in amusement as the Warden first stared out at the sight of men beginning to work the soggy ground, then rolled his eyes heavenward. He brought his hand up to scrub it back and forth along his jaw and finally gripped his chin as he stood there contemplating the scene. As he turned back and looked at Casino, a slow smile spread across his face. He jerked his head towards the door and they started gathering their things preparing to wrap up the work day and return to their quarters.

The group of men watched as Hans wandered towards the activity on the soccer field. One of the techs called a warning from the door of the mess hall and shook his head when the odd fellow didn't respond. Surely the stench would overpower the mans curiosity soon. They watched as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, holding it over his mouth and nose as he drew closer to the men working in the pit. And they shouted with laughter as he turned back from the edge of the trench. Throwing the cloth down he broke into a run, heading back towards them. They beckoned and urged him on, slapping him on the back when he reached them, dragging him into the hall with them.

Goniff watched Casino's retreat. He picked up the cloth that had been dropped at the edge of the hole he was standing in and used it to wipe the smelly muck from his hands and face. He blew his nose into it for good measure and then jammed it into his pocket, tucking the hard lump he'd found knotted in the corner down deep.

Garrison had been growing concerned with their lack of contact with the others, with the toll the strain of being 'in character' so long was taking on Casino, and had contrived a errand for him to do off base. But now after the act the others had pulled, he needed him to get out to find out what other schemes his men were hatching. So he called for his car, handed 'Hans' a list, slapped him on the back and sent him on his way. When he turned back towards the research building he found Major Hoffmann there waiting to assist him up the stairs.

"Will he be alright on his own?" the man asked, as they started up the steps. "Surely one of my men should have gone with him into the town?"

"No Georg, Hans will do quite well. Have you seen him with the other men? He makes himself understood," He stopped them on the top landing, catching his breath, "and I have given him a list to show in the shops. We stopped in the town on our way here. He knows where to go and he must learn how to do this for me, for himself." Hoffmann pulled the door open and they stepped inside and headed back to his office.

Casino had driven back into the town and bought up all the stuff that had been on the list. It was working out pretty good. He'd just go into each store and show the person behind the counter the list he had and wander around the place until everything was gathered together. Then he paid what he was shown on the bill, padded he was sure and got outta there. If anybody tried to talk to him he just tapped an ear and shook his head. After a while the locals left him alone.

When he finished up he stashed everything in the boot of the car and headed to the café to get a drink, hoping someone had been watching the base and knew he'd been allowed to leave. He grinned to himself, and hoped he wouldn't be meeting up with Goniff, or Chief, or if he was that they'd have the good manners to stay down wind of him. The owner, recognizing him from the other day, had no trouble understanding him when he slapped his hand on the bar and then curled it around an imaginary mug. He pulled a pint for him and showed him outside to the table in the shade under the trees just outside the door.

He'd been sitting there long enough to down his beer when Actor wandered up and laid his hand on the back of one of the chairs at the table.

"There seems to be only one table, may I sit down with you?" Keeping up the 'silent Hans' routine he just gestured for the man to sit.

"You are very kind". Actor pulled the chair out and as he sat and had his face turned away from view. "We're still in the same place."

Casino shoved his chair back and got up to leave. He reached out and dropped his money on the table, "Twenty minutes?" he heard, and nodded as he turned and walked back to the car.

"Were you followed?" Actor asked as he entered the room.

"Of course not! What d'you take me for, some kinda idiot?" Casino sneered, deciding to keep the doctors test results to himself.

Actor smiled at him as he took a seat at the table. "I see working inside hasn't done anything for your temper Casino."

"Jeeze! I don't know how you guys do this stuff! I feel like I'm gonna jump outta my skin."

"Well, you must be doing OK, mate, they ain't caught you yet." Goniff decided, grinning.

"Oh, gee, thanks! That makes me feel a whole lot better. And, uh, Goniff?" holding one hand up to his nose, and waving the little cockney away with the other, "Could you, kinda, you know, go stand over there by the door or something." Goniff let out a laugh and moved his chair even closer towards him.

Chief looked over at them from his usual station at the window. "How's it going in there? You guys getting the stuff the Warden's s'pose to be looking over?"

"Yeah! They got stacks a stuff for him to look at. All Covered with numbers. I got no idea what it's all about." He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"It's test data on their new equipment, Casino. Statistical information proving how much better this new system is than the old version." Actor explained, as he lit his pipe.

"Sounds dead borin' to me." Goniff started fidgeting in his seat. "They show him the blue prints for the ruddy thing yet?"

Casino stifled a yawn, "That Hoffmann guy had 'em out crowin' over 'em. Seems to be real proud a what they're cookin' up in there."

"Are you having any trouble getting the pictures?"

"Nah. It's workin' out great. We waltz over to the office in the morning, sit around drinkin' coffee." he leaned back in the chair and stretched. "Which Krauts know how to make, I might add! One a the techs brings in a stack a stuff. The Warden looks through it, sneaks a couple a shots, and we break for lunch. Piece a cake!"

Martin got up from the sofa and came to stand behind Actor. "How much longer do you think it will be before the final testing?"

"Warden figures another day or two." Casino started pulling paper and film from his pockets and placing it on the table, looking up at Actor. "I need more film."

"That's longer than we expected." the Frenchman worried.

"I know." and this time he couldn't stop the yawn. "But they were having some kinda trouble grindin' a lens or something. They had to bring in a guy from some place called, Ziess? Somethin' like that. He's still working on the problem. I guess it's pretty touchy." Casinos eyes drooped.

"Anything with optics would be." Actor watched the other mans shoulders sag. The strain was telling on him. "What's this?" he asked, pulling a square of paper over and opening it up, flattening it on the table with his hands.

"Aw, that's some stuff they're working on in one of the other buildings." And to their questioning looks, "You know the Warden! Why leave it at something simple and just do the job we're s'pose to when there might be other stuff around to swipe!" He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and laughed. "We been doin' a little sneaking around at night. Warden made that diagram. He thinks it's some kinda new rudder assembly or something."

Goniff shook his head in amused recognition of their leaders enthusiasm, "How'r you and the Warden holdin' up, mate?"

"I can't wait to get outta there and get back to England! And I don't know how the Warden's doin' it." He shoved himself back in the chair and looked up. "They give him a full days worth a stuff to do in that office. And with our extra night shift work he's not sleepin' very much. When he does, he ends up havin' nightmares or somethin'. And he doesn't eat hardly anything."

Actor didn't like the sound of that, his concern could be heard in his voice. "Nightmares? How bad?"

Casino shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know. He's down, maybe, and hour and then he starts in mumblin', and kinda thrashin' around." He yawned again, "Guy drives me nuts! He's so into this gig, he even talks Kraut in his sleep."

"Blimey? Goniff sat back, amazed. "What's he say?" Casino just stared at the pick pocket and raised an eyebrow. Goniff ducked his head, as Chief and Actor laughed at him. "Oh, yeah."

"We need to come up with an angle to get you two off that base." Actor said, sobering.

"What do we need an angle for?" Casino asked through a half stifled yawn. "Tests done, project over, we leave."

"No, I doubt it would wrap up that quickly. Once the initial testing phase is over the discussions and debriefing could go on for weeks." Actor explained.

"It's kinda' hard to make any kinda' plans. It's not like we can sit by the fire in the evenings and discuss it!" he snorted.

Chief had finally moved over to the table, "How are you handling that?"

"Oh, we walk. A lot! Every couple a hours, like the doctor ordered." He stood up, raised his arms over his head and stretched, yawned again and then continued. "When we're walkin' towards the buildings, Warden talks." he said pointing ahead, then pivoting, he faced the opposite direction. "When we turn around and walk away from 'em, I do the talkin'. Most times I wish there was more walkin' away room!"

"Well you look beat, man. You have enough time to sack out here for a while?" Chief asked. They all knew how much easier it was to trip up when you got too tired and he could see the lines of fatigue in the other mans face.

"Yeah!" Casino looked between Goniff and Chief. "Man, you guys are ripe!" He walked over to the sofa and dropped down on it. "I don't gotta be back in there 'til 1700."

"Damn, Casino! They got you telling time like that in there?" Goniff joked, but he didn't get an answer. The safecracker was already asleep.

When he got back on base Casino had first gone to their quarters to check for the Warden and frowned when he didn't find him there. He brought the packages in from the car, dumped them on the table in the kitchen and then headed out across the compound to the research building. The place was quiet. The working day over, the people that labored on the projects already either resting in their quarters or in the mess tent at their evening meal. He watched as a guard stepped around the corner of the workshop that sat to the right of their building. When the man looked up and raised a hand in recognition he smiled and waved back.

"Crazy!" he thought as he started up the stairs.

When Casino reached the office door he could hear voices on the other side, and wasn't surprised to find Major Hoffmann sitting across the desk from Garrison when he walked in. He frowned at them when they looked up at him and tapped his watch.

Hoffmann laughed and turned back to Garrison, "Herr Oberst I believe you have just received your orders!"

"It would appear so. Hans can be quite severe with me." He slid the chair back and leaned on the table to rise, wincing as he straightened up. Hoffmann rose quickly to his feet and reached out to steady him.

"We work you too hard, and I keep you here talking when your day is ended! You should take more rest." He stepped back as Casino came forward to take his place at Garrisons side, and followed them as they made their way out the door and down the hall. "I can arrange to have the information brought to you in your quarters."

"That won't be necessary Major." He leaned heavily on Casinos arm, favoring his right leg. "The project is nearly complete, soon we will all be able to take our ease."

It happened so fast. All of the people that had worked on the bomb site project had gathered in the office to celebrate the success of the first trial bombing runs that had flown that day. They all came out together, and as they got about halfway down the stairs someone shoved between them and he didn't feel Garrisons hand on his shoulder any longer. A split second later he heard one of the techs shout a warning and he was knocked against the hand rail by something heavy falling past him, down the stairs. Fear knotted his stomach as he tuned to look.

"Warden!"

Casino pushed away from the rail, pulling people out of his path to reach him, sprawled on his back at the bottom of the stairs. His concern was so great in those first few moments he didn't realize what he'd done. Then it hit him.

'Shit!' he thought. 'I've killed us!'

When he'd reached Garrison he'd been sure he was a goner. The man was laying with his left arm twisted behind his back, blood beginning to spread on the ground under his head, pale, motionless. He laid his fingers along the Warden's throat, in the angle under his jaw and when he felt the beat there he'd almost laughed out loud with relief. Others were shoving people back out of the way, and shouting for help. A couple of the techs had gone onto their knees next to the fallen man. One of them was taking a hard look at Casino, but he didn't notice, he was concentrating on Garrison.

The Warden took a ragged breath and seemed to be coming around. Casino watched the techs raise him and carefully move his arm so that they could lay him flat on the ground. Casino reached out and took his right hand and felt a weak grip. The Warden's eyes had fluttered open but he didn't seem focused on anything. He was mumbling something, Casino couldn't make it out. "Damn it!" he wished he spoke the damn language!

"Hans! Hans, sprachen Sie? Horten Sie ihn?" then his eyes had dropped closed again. Casino heard a murmur run through the crowd that had pressed around them as he felt Garrison give him a quick, strong, grip, and then the hand he held went limp.

The doctor had run across from the medical offices and taken charge. He had quickly peeled Garrisons lids back and checked his eyes, pulled a handful of gauze from the bag he carried and placed it carefully under his head. He was working the buttons down the front of the mans shirt now, slipping his scope inside to listen to his chest. When the orderlies brought the stretcher up he supported Garrison's head as they carefully moved him onto the litter to take him back to the small first aid unit.

Casino was terrified, expecting the guards to come for him any second. Sure he would be hauled away to some lock up on the base, or just shoved out onto the run way and shot. He couldn't believe they were letting him stay with the Warden. He was beginning to hope that no one had heard him when he had shouted. When they reached the medical unit the doctor had tried to move him away from the Wardens side when they transferred him to the bed but he wasn't having any part of it. He had Garrison by the arm and was gonna hold on. Christ! The guy was raving away in German again.

"Aufenthalt mit mir! Horten Sie ihn?" he gasped out. "Er benannte zu mir, Er sprach. Ich weib dab ir." His voice was weak and his breathing was labored.

_They'd pulled out of the town. It was a mad house. German soldiers were tearing it apart looking for him and for the people who had managed to snatch him from them. Greta's small group had placed people inside and around the building where he'd been held, and waited until he had been brought back up from the basement, to be taken back into the Colonels office. They'd used their small store of smoke bombs and explosives to cause the confusion that allowed them to get in and pull him out. It wasn't without cost though, she'd lost three of her own people, and they'd never be able to work out of that town again._

_Garrison heard murmured voices and the sound of footsteps as he fought his way up through layers of pain and exhaustion, towards full awareness. She came and sat on the edge of the cot, "Can you sit up?" _

_Craig struggled to raise his head and shoulders, but failed. He lay back and shook his head and then felt her arms slip under his neck and back. She clasp him to her and leaned back, pulling him up with her. Moving around behind him, she let him rest back against her side. He grimaced, pulled his arm firmly down against his ribs and pressed shaking hands on the folded cloth that they'd used as a dressing for the wound across his belly. _

_"Here," she offered him a cup filled with water, holding it while he drank. "Do you know the town to the south?" Not trusting his voice he nodded, taking another sip of the liquid. "Good! I have a contact there. He will help get you to the coast." She cast a disgusted look at the two Americans huddled together by the door. "These two you bring with you my friend, have no honor." _

_Garrison glanced at them and clenched his teeth against the pain. "Where's Jeffries?"_

_"The only one with courage?" Greta offered the water again and then helped him lay back, pulling a blanket up over him. "He's gone with Ottir to find a truck for you. Sleep, I will watch for you until they come back"_

Looking up sharply, the phone pressed to his ear, Martins man called out, "Something's happened! This is a call for an ambulance and doctor to take them south to the military hospital."

"Are you sure its them?" Martin asked, as he came to stand next to the man.

"Yes! They've used his name, 'Krueger'. It's them!" frowning he looked up at the resistance leader from his position crouched at the base of the pole that held the phone lines.

"I must tell the others." Martin turned and started back through the woods towards the safe house. He called over his shoulder, "Keep listening! Come to us as soon as they get their response. We need to know how soon they will be coming for them and how many people will be sent."

"They could be working a con to get outta there." Chief stared at Actor hoping he was right.

"We have to intercept that team." Actor stared back at the dark young Indian. "Martin, what route do you think they will take to get into the base?"

"There is only one road suitable for a large truck or ambulance and," indicating the route on the map, "it runs along here." Looking up he said, "It won't matter where they are coming from, they'll have to go along here."

"Is there a good place to set up an ambush?" Goniff stepped up next to him and then leaned over the map spread out on the table.

Martin only considered a moment before he tapped his finger on the map, "Here! We have been all along the road in this area looking for a place where we might stop a transport. We thought to have our plans made if they moved the test results from the base by truck."

"Excellent!" Actor looked at the men gathered around him. "How many men? How had you planned to do this?"

The doctor moved a stool up near the bed and pulled Casino firmly away from Garrison and pushed him down on it. He kept his hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. Looking him in the eye, he smiled and said loudly, "Wartezeit hier!" Then he turned back and started to work. They stripped Garrisons uniform off and cut away the bandages. The dressings on his chest and leg were turning dark with blood. The thought flashed through Casinos head that those wounds had busted open so many times they'd probably never heal up right. He watched as the doctor used his hands to gently examine Garrisons head, ribs and belly, and cringed when the Warden cried out in pain. New bruises were darkening on his forehead, shoulder, and along his left side. The medic grabbed his stethoscope and listen intently to his lungs and heart, all the while firing off orders.

They had their ambulance, papers, uniforms, and medical supplies. The hijacking had been easy. A medical team would surely stop for a road accident they reasoned. And they had been right.

Chief climbed behind the wheel as soon as he'd pulled the uniform on and buttoned it up. The others were still getting ready in the back as he pulled out.

"Chief," Actor advised from the seat next to him, "put on some speed as you approach the gate. We are supposed to be in a hurry. It is alright to be rude to the guard."

"Not a problem." Chief grasped the steering wheel and picked up speed. When he finally put the brakes on at the check point, the truck slid slightly, spraying the guards legs with gravel.

When they arrived at the small medical unit they were instructed to wait in the outer office. They could see activity beyond the door in the treatment area. Actor left the others leaning against the wall, and moved in that direction. He stepped just inside the opening and stopped, quickly taking in the scene. The doctor was still working with Garrison, stooping slightly over the man to listen to his lungs. His hand reached down to the side of the bed and straighten tubing that lay there. Actors eyes followed it down to a bottle set on the floor, partially filled with bloody fluid, bubbling rhythmically. The Warden was pale and still on the bed. Actors gaze shifted to the man sitting nearby on a stool. Casino didn't appear to be in much better shape than their commander, and had been so absorbed in watching the injured man he had yet to notice his arrival. A quiet cough from the conman drew his attention.

Casinos eyes flicked quickly at the newcomer and then back towards Garrison. In the next moment he frowned and looked back, relief flooding through him. He closed his eyes and said a quick grateful prayer of thanks. Maybe they'd get out of this after all.

After they had transferred Krueger to the stretcher, and he had handed responsibility for him over to the tall dark medic, along with his records the doctor turned worried thoughts to the aide, Johannes Schmidt. His mind went back to what the Colonel had told him about their treatment at the hands of their own government. Sadly, he found he could believe what had been done to them. He wondered what would happen to this man if Krueger died. The testing he'd been able to do with him showed that he was intelligent, yes, but he was still almost totally disconnected from his language, understanding only the most basic commands. Without the ability to communicate how would he survive if he lost his protector? He watched the man, oblivious to all, concentrating only on his commander and friend, his hand clutching the edge of the stretcher as the orderlies carried it down the hall towards the open door.

"Hans!" he called out. "Hans, Wartezeit! Hans!" he shouted and finally got Schmidts attention. He stepped forward and held out the bundle the nurse had made of Kruegers uniform and papers. Hans gazed at him without comprehension. He reached down and grabbed the mans free hand, pulling it up and around Kruegers things, pressing them on him until he felt him tighten his grip, pulling the items close to his chest. He put his hand on the mans shoulder and squeezed it, "Auf Wiederschen, Hans." and shook his head sadly as he watched them move down the steps and load the stretcher, securing it on the truck. Hans was helped into the back by the medic that would take them south to the large military hospital there for care. One of the orderlies closed the door and hit the flat of his hand on it, letting the driver know the doors were secure, then jogged to the cab and climbed in. Before he had lost consciousness Krueger had insisted that Schmidt had spoken to him, even called him by name. As the doctor watched the truck pull away, he shook his head again, remembering the mans blank stare, he did not believe it.

_The rumble and cough of a old overworked engine, whining with effort, and a jerk that sent pain coursing through his battered body, brought him out of his uneasy sleep. "How ya feelin' Lieutenant?" There was a figure in front of him and he squinted to make it out. "Sorry 'bout the ride, sir. The shocks on this dog 'r lousy." Garrison slowly focused on the slight built kid with the shock of red hair, matted on the side now with dried blood._

_"You get hit Corporal?" he managed to mumble. "You OK?"_

_"Aw, this? This ain't nothin," the kid reached up and briefly rubbed his forehead. "I had way worse 'n this when we was teachin' my cousin Julian to hunt. Don't you worry 'bout this, sir." _

_The truck bed jolted again and he felt the kids hand reach out to steady him. There were supposed to be more of them he thought, as the fog began to lift a bit._

_"Where are the others?" his eyes closed again and he didn't see the dark look flash across the young mans face._

_"They were pretty worried 'bout gettin' that film back like they was ordered to, sir, so that lady, Greta? She sent them on ahead" _

_Garrison nodded as the truck jerked again and the fog swirled back around him._

"I wish that damn medical insignia you were wearing really meant something!" Casino stared at him from the bench secured along the wall of the truck.

"As do I!" A caustic retort died on his lips when he saw the concern in the other mans eyes. "What's happened?" Actor asked as he turned back the blankets to check Garrisons dressings. "When we intercepted the radio call for help we thought it might be a ruse."

"It was no trick! Some guy shoved between us on the stairs. He must'a tripped or something. Next thing I knew he was laying at the bottom. I think he must of tore himself up pretty bad. The doctor seemed real worried about him." He ran a hand through his hair, "I hollered at him when he was on the ground out there Actor, and he didn't seem to know me. Just kept goin' on in German." Casino looked up and saw the shock and fear on the other mans normally tightly controlled features. "I know, I thought I was dead too."

They watched as Garrison fought the demons that came to him in his fevered sleep. Reaching out to keep him on the cot when his agitation worsened, worrying when he tried to fight them off.

"Actor, how come he's still talkin' German?" Casino asked

"I don't know, Casino. Possibly it's the fever, or the head injury, or it could be he just doesn't realize you two are out of there." Actor answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But he's been out of it, talking in his sleep kinda." Goniff looked from one man to the other. "How's a bloke know to talk another language when he's out of his head?"

"He couldn't get stuck thinking he's that Kraut Colonel, could he?" Chief had been relieved of his driving duties by one of Martins men and sat against the bed of the truck opposite Actor.

"Nah! That'd be crazy!" Casino shot a disgusted look in Chiefs direction and was met with wide eyed concern.

"That's what I'm afraid of." They turned their worried eyes on Actor.

"I just don't know." He said, meeting their stares. "I suppose something like that could happen. We aren't going to know until he either comes out of this on his own or we get him back to the doctors and they tell us." Fighting down his own fear, he turned to check the dressings again and frowned as the Warden flinched at his touch and feebly tried to knock his hand away. "Casino, you stay near him. If he comes around again you may be able to reassure him. He doesn't seem to recognize the rest of us."

Casino nodded and settled himself on the bed of the truck, closer to the stretcher. He was beat, and gradually the movement of the truck lulled him into an uneasy doze.

The truck hit a rutted section of road, jerking Casino awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He glanced to the side and found Garrison, eyes half open, looking at him. He raised himself onto his knees and leaned forward, reaching for the other mans hand, a thankful smile teasing the corners of his mouth upwards. "Hans? Wo wir sind?" he heard and his heart dropped.

Garrison closed his eyes, his brow furrowed, frowning, then he looked up at him again, harder, trying to focus. He was trying to say something but Casino couldn't hear over the noise of the engine. He leaned in closer to catch it, "How you doing, Hans?" the Warden's eyes were on him again, focused, intelligent and aware.

Casino bowed his head with relief and then shot a look at Actor who was moving carefully forward towards them. He gripped Garrisons hand tightly. "Just fine, Herr Oberst! I'm doin' just fine!"

Garrison lifted an eyebrow slightly as the truck jerked again, jarring them from side to side, mumbling he asked "Who's driving?"

Actor and Casino exchanged a smile, "The Indian, who else?"

"mmm. Tell him to watch the potholes." and turning his head away he was asleep again.

_"Where'd you find this thing, Corporal?" Craig asked, trying to clear his head and match a name to the face and voice. _

_"Back a some ol' boys farm, rustin' in a field a cow pies."_

_The accent was definitely down south hill country, he couldn't pin it down, but he smiled to hear it. "Where you from, Jeffries?"_

_"Signal Mountain, Tennessee, sir!", he watched the kid sit up a little straighter and smile. _

_"Tell me about it."_

_"Aw, you don't wanna hear 'bout that, sir. You need to get some sleep. Take yer mind off things." The truck lurched again, rocking them against the sides._

_"Don't think sleep's an option, Corp." He looked back at the kid and rested his head against the side wall of the truck. "Come on. It'll help pass the time."_

_"Well," Jeffries started off slowly, "I growed up there my whole life. My Daddy before me, his Daddy before him. I think as soon as they was a Signal Mountain, they was a Jeffries in it, sir." he was laying the 'good ol' boy' accent down thick and sweet. Garrison smiled as he closed his eyes and listened. "Not a great deal to do in Signal Mountain, sir. Just plant, 'n pick. Hunt 'n run 'shine."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Actor," Goniff stuck his head through the opening from the cab, into the back of the truck. "There's a roadblock up ahead of us."

"All right. Goniff, change places with me." Reaching out and picking up the file the doctor had given him, he moved into the cab and settled in the right hand seat. He rifled through the papers, concern mounting. "The identification papers aren't here!"

Casino looked around the back of the truck spotting the uniform the doctor had shoved into his hands. Stretching out he pulled the things towards him and lifted the jacket, tossing it to Actor. Krueger's ID disc dropped to the floor between them. Actor picked it up and started searching through the pockets of the jacket, a look of surprise flashed across his face and was gone in an instant. He removed the wallet containing Krueger's papers, and their orders, as they pulled to a stop in front of the barricade, placing the uniform jacket on the floor between the seats.

Before the guard could approach Chief, Actor opened the door of the truck and stepped out. He snapped a question at the solider as he moved around in front of the vehicle, holding the papers out towards him. He stood over the man, berating him in his most officious manner, while the papers were checked, and then snatched them away from the guard when he finished and they were offered back to him. Turning on his heel he moved quickly back to the truck, jerked the door open, and fired off another caustic remark in the direction of the soldiers, who were hurrying now to clear the obstruction in the road to let them pass. He ignored them as they saluted, when the truck pulled through. Chief turned a considering eye on him, and let out a low whistle. Actor bent and retrieved the jacket before ducking through to the back of the truck.

They had stayed in the ambulance the first day of travel, but as they got further away from German held territory, they had decided to abandon it in favor of less conspicuous transportation. Garrison had drifted the first day in a haze from fever and drugs but as the supplies were running low Actor had cut back on the amount of morphine he was giving him. As a result, he was more aware and in much greater pain. When they had changed vehicles Actor had believed his breathing had improved enough that they might risk removing the chest tube the doctor had placed back on the base. The drainage had nearly stopped, but as he drew it quickly, steadily out, and placed a heavy petroleum bandage over the small incision Actor hoped he had not done anything that would cause a reversal in the Warden's condition. Goniff, the groups resident 'Mother Hen' had to give way to Casino, who had taken a somewhat proprietary interest in Garrison and his well being since serving as 'Hans', faithful aide, and companion.

With the tubes removed Garrison had greater freedom of movement, and wasted no time in trying to get around on his own. He had spent most of the last leg of the journey to the coast propped up in the corner of the truck. He was sitting there now, pale and disheveled. The dark circles under his eyes revealing the pain he refused to admit.

Actor climbed through from the cab of the truck and came to sit next to Garrison. "I found the film and blueprints." He stated as he checked the other mans pulse, it was rapid, the wrist he held hot. "How did you come to have those with you?"

Garrison grimaced as he took in a deep breath, leaned his head back against the wall of the truck and regarded the confidence man through half closed eyes. "I don't know. It was getting to feel…" he paused, searching for words, "…too close. We had the film. We had the stuff on the other projects. They left copies out after the test," shrugging a shoulder up and then letting it drop. "I decided to take one and…"

"And stage a fall on the stairs?" Actor asked calmly. Casinos head snapped up and he locked his eyes on Garrisons face.

"Yeah. Well, that didn't go exactly as I had planned."

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Casino nearly choked on the words. "Do you know what coulda happened? Of all the bone headed, idiotic stunts you've pulled in the past, this one's gotta take the cake. Somebody oughta lock you up man, or tie you into one a those straight jackets 'cause you're nuts." climbing to his feet he started to pace. "You coulda got us killed!"

"Casino!" Actor warned

"No. Let him talk." Garrison said quietly, from his corner, "He's just expressing an opinion."

"That's right!…" the irritated safecracker jabbed finger at his commander.

And they all listened as he passionately, and loudly, continued to express it for the next several minutes.

He had begun to wind down when Actor, thinking Garrison asleep again, raised his hand to put a stop to the tirade. "Enough Casino. Enough!"

"Yeah! Well you all know I'm right." he groused, as he slid back down against the wall of the truck.

Garrison opened his eyes and cast a questioning glace at him as he settled himself back in his position on the floor of the truck. "You finished now? You get to say everything you wanted too?"

Casino tilted his head back and fixed him with a defiant stare.

"You want to hear my opinion now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess."

"OK" closing his eyes he said quietly. "In my considered opinion Casino, you'd better be damned glad that mans name was Werner." And in the silence that followed, as the color drained from Casinos face, he went back to his troubled sleep.

Their contact in the costal village had taken them out beyond the breakers, into deep water where they transferred to the ship that would take them across the channel to England. Garrison had been checked out by the medical officer and the younger man had been sedated, but was hardly experiencing what Actor would term restful sleep. Each one of them had spent some time at the bedside in case their presence was required to help reassure or calm him. The doctor was with him again, and the weary men had gathered together in the ships mess for coffee.

"Man, I see what you mean about the dreams!" Chief breathed into his cup.

"Yeah!" Goniff looked up, kneading the muscles of his shoulder. "Blimey, anybody get him to tell 'em what they're about?"

"Nah, he won't talk. Now, anymore than he would back there." Casinos arm slipped along the table and his head fell off his hand causing a snort of tired amusement from Goniff.

"He might not even remember them, Casino." Chief offered.

"How can that be? How can somebody not remember something that must be that awful?"

Actor was letting the conversation flow around him as he turned the pages of the report the German doctor had provided, translating the mans notes now for his English counterpart. As he worked his face became grim and his mouth settled into a forbidding line. His movements, usually flowing and graceful, became abrupt, brusque, drawing the other men's attention. They watched as he worked through the medical file. They'd never seen him react like this before. Usually he was cool, calm and in control. Now he was furious. Mumbling to himself in Italian he flipped through the pages, becoming more and more angry, until he could contain himself no longer. The small scars had registered in the back of his mind when he first changed the bandages after they had parachuted in and again, in the ambulance when he'd removed the chest tube, but the significance hadn't been clear to him until this blinding moment of realization and fury. "Il Mio Dio! Che cosa erano che pensano!" he growled, as he slammed the papers down on the table in front of him.

"What in the hell's in there?!" and as all eyes were on him, he tried to bring his anger under control.

"This is the doctors report from the first examination. When you first arrived." he said, looking at Casino across the table. "He reports on the Warden's recent injuries, and also mentions other marks on his body, and gives his opinion as to what has caused them."

"What're you talkin' about?" Casino looked back at him, puzzled. "He had those two bullet holes, some busted up ribs, and bruises…"

"And burns, Casino." he added, darkly.

Casino looked straight into his face, "Like he was in a fire, or something?"

"No. Point burns. Contact burns."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Chief asked leaning forward in his chair.

"He'd been tortured, Chief" Actor said, with ominous quiet. "It means he's been tortured."

"Bloody Hell!"

"Damn! When? How long ago?"

"Not long. Just before the crash, the other injuries. The scars are newly healed."

"Somebody had him when we were in training, and they never said nothing' about it?!" Casino brought his fist crashing down on the table. "I'll kill that Edwards guy!"

"Uccisione il bastardo!" Actor hissed "You won't have to!"

"What would a caused that? Those burns?" Goniff stared straight ahead and didn't think he wanted to hear the answer. "Do the papers say that?"

Actor took a deep breath, "He thought they were most likely cause by an "electroshock" device. He's even included a summary of a conversation he had with Krueger" checking back through the pages, "in which he tried to get him to talk about exactly what happened, and who did it."

Chief asked quietly "Did he tell him?"

"No. He just implied that it was Gestapo."

"God! I remember that!" Casino looked around the table. "They got real serious and quiet. And that doctor guy kept looking over at me, and then back at him, and shakin' his head, like he was trying to wake up from a bad dream, or something'… When I asked the Warden about it later, he just blew it off. Told me they were discussin' how crazy the war, the world, was gettin"

Actor shook his head, he couldn't believe what Garrison had done. "He wove what had just happened to him into the con, Casino. He must have. That would explain his nightmares if anyone noted them. And I would wager he drew you, drew 'Hans', into the story too." He sat back and looked at the men sitting at the table with amazement. He knew he'd never have been able to pull anything like that off.

The ship had docked in the early hours of the morning. An ambulance had been waiting to take them to the hospital. Garrison had been thoroughly examined again and now was in a quiet, darkened, private room. The doctors had discovered that the bleeding had continued in his chest and was pushing the lung to a point of collapse again so the tube had been reinserted. IV bottles hung from racks next to the bed, and he was tucked under an oxygen tent, erected to ease his labored breathing.

When the they had found out that Casino had been under the strain of maintaining a false identity working undercover, the doctors had insisted on a complete check up for him as well. He'd been released, only moments ago, when it was apparent that he wouldn't be following doctors orders to stay in the hospital and get some rest. They were all waiting in Edwards's office now, waiting for the debriefing that followed every one of these jobs to begin. Each one knew this wasn't going to be a routine debrief.

"You had him out there alone, you bastard!" Chief bit the words off through clenched teeth. "And when he got himself caught, you didn't even have the guts to tell us!"

"Chief, he was picked up and held for four days. We didn't even know about any of that until after the resistance got him out and he was on his way back. And he wasn't alone!" Edwards tried to explain.

"Well once you got your hands on him your sure as hell could a told us about it!" Goniff took up the argument. "Bloody Hell! He was hurt! We shoulda' been here!"

"His injuries weren't felt to be that serious…"

"That serious! Edwards, you better stay as far away from me as you possibly can. Because if I_** ever **_get my hands on you…"

"Casino!" Actor moved quickly to cut off the enraged man as he advanced on the Army officer.

"It's alright Actor. Look," Edwards said turning his hands up in surrender. "When the doctors finished with him they didn't report anything serious. Nothing life threatening, anyway. He'd lost some blood, sure, had some cracked ribs, and was pretty well beat up, but that was it. Command took a look at him, and…"

"…and thought he'd be perfect for the part of Krueger?" When the other man didn't respond, Actor continued. "You had this job in the works already didn't you?"

Edwards dropped his gaze to the floor and studied the pattern in the carpet at his feet. "The orders for Krueger's participation on the research project had just been intercepted. The resemblance between the two of them had already been noted. When Krueger went through his first debrief. Right after we got him over here." He looked up at them, "Even Lieutenant Garrisons injuries worked for us."

"When did you decide to send him in?" Chief asked quietly

"The day after we got him back." Edwards tried to meet their gaze and failed.

"I don't believe you guys!" Casino hissed, pulling his arm free of Actors restraining grasp.

"Casino, we showed him the materials. We let him go over everything, and we left it up to him. _**He **_decided to go in."

"Of course he did!" Spinning away from Edwards he appealed to the others, "He's crazy!" Casino punched the air with his fist. "And, damn it! He didn't have anybody around to remind him of it!"

He'd let them have their say. He listened to every word, every epithet, and every threat. It had all been true. Every word deserved. In the end when they left him to return to their vigil at the hospital they were spent, exhausted. Edwards thought, with a wry smile, he'd been lucky to survive the interview.


	7. Chapter 7

Chief had been on the prowl for over an hour now. Casino hadn't been in their quarters when he woke up. His bed was all rumpled but it hadn't been slept in. That was the third night this week. Chief had gone looking for him. He'd been through the mansion from basement to attics and had now taken the search out onto the grounds, finally finding Casino sitting astride the section of wall they usually used to get away from the estate for their unauthorized forays into the town and beyond. He considered him for a moment, and then moved forward silently. Leaning against the base of the tree that was their access to the top of the wall, he continued to watch Casino as he stared off towards the town. "Feel like a beer, Casino?" he asked quietly.

Casino jumped and clutched the top of the wall. He jerked his head around and stared down at Chief. "Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that, will ya!' You're gonna give me a heart attack or somethin!"

Chief stood still, gazing up at the him, "What's the matter, man?"

"What d'ya mean?" Casino bristled.

With a shrug the Indian said, "Dunno. You just seem kinda quiet since we been back. Not really like you." He continued to stare steadily until Casino looked away.

"Aw, it's nothin" Chief just waited. It'd come, if he just waited long enough. "It's crazy." Casino looked back down at the young man standing below him. "It's just that… I don't know. Those guys over there… It's just… ..they weren't. …I don't know." he said with an exasperated sigh.

Chief looked away for a moment and then gazed back up at his friend. "Its just…they weren't any different from you?"

Casino covered his face with his hands and scrubbed hard before dropping them back on his legs. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah. I guess." And as the silence stretched between them he tried to sort out what he was feeling. Those guys were Krauts for cryin' out loud. He was over here to kill the bastards, damn it, and he'd just spent better than a week livin' right in the middle of a big crowd of them. He'd had meals with them. He'd seen pictures of their families, their kids, or their girls back home. And he'd heard the loneliness when they'd talked about the pictures, even if he couldn't understand the words. He heaved a sigh, swung his leg back over the fence turned, and dropped onto the ground next to the tree. What he was feeling didn't make sense. He looked at Chief, who still stood silently, waiting. "I'm just glad nobody decided I needed to blow that place up over there." and when the damn Indian just continued to stare at him, he had finally added. "I'm not sure I coulda done that."

Chiefs smile was nearly imperceptible, but they'd worked together long enough now and Casino saw it. When he'd just nodded his understanding and turned back towards the mansion, Casino had found comfort in that silent acceptance.

"Come on, Pappy." he said over his shoulder. "Actor says they're lettin' the Warden out today. Let's go bring him home."

_"You deal in moonshine, Jeffries"_

_"Aw, Hell! No, sir! My Mama'd a killed me if I'd had anything to do with that. Naw, I didn't run shine, sir," he paused, for effect, waiting and when Garrison opened his eyes to look at him again, a slow smile spread across the kids face and he winked before he continued. "I just worked on the trucks, 'n cars, 'n stuff, for my uncles." _

_Craig thought back, trying to remember what he'd heard Casino say about his uncles involvement in the 'rum runnin' racket' during prohibition, and tried to figure the odds on the two families knowing one another. "That where you got to be so good with engines?" he asked._

_"Well, there, and th' Academy, sir." Garrison raised a questioning eyebrow. "The Chuqualataque Academy, sir!" _

_"That some kind of technical school, Corporal?"_

_"Ah," there was a pause while he chewed on the inside of his cheek, "No, sir." Jeffries reached up, wincing as he rubbed the scalp over his right ear. "Ah," another pause, "That's a kinda', reform school kinda' school, sir. Uhmmm, I didn't exactly 'splain that to the recruiter, sir."_

_Garrison let his eyes close slowly. No, he didn't remember that being in the records. And as he drifted back towards exhausted sleep he wondered how Reynolds would square that with the Army's idea of what kind of men they wanted for this kind of work. "Your secrets safe with me, Corp." Maybe they'd get out of this after all. The trucks wheel dropped into another hole causing them to be thrown against the sides again. He hissed in pain and hugged his ribs. "Who's driving this thing?"_

_"That's Ottir, sir."_

_"Tell him to watch the pot holes."_

_"That Ottir, sir, " Jeffries said, leaning in close and dropping his voice into a stage whisper. "He's a little crazy, sir." He pulled the blanket up around the Lieutenants shoulders, "You go ahead and get some shut eye, sir." he leaned back against the wall of the truck and watched the older man sink back into sleep. "I'll keep an eye on him for ya"._

_When he reached the bottom of the steps he looked up and caught his breath as he watched Baskins step smartly across the drive towards him, and snap off a salute… He closed his eyes, and shook his head to clear it. _When he opened them again he was looking into Actors concerned face.

"Warden, are you alright?"

Garrison hesitated. "Yeah… No…" he stammered, "Actor, I'm OK. It's just…" Then he looked down at his feet, when he looked up again he smiled bleakly and asked. "What's up? Sar-Major said you needed me out here."

Actor considered the younger man for a moment, then smiling, he explained, "Well, since you were unable to attend our graduation ceremony, the others thought you might enjoy seeing what they could do."

Garrison looked across the wide expanse of lawn, and then gazed down the drive where he saw half the estate guards gathered. He could make out Casino and Goniff, and assumed Chief was somewhere in the crowd. "What? Are they going to parade across here?" he gestured with his chin.

"Sergeant Major has given his permission." the other chuckled, "In fact he will be our Drill Sergeant and Master of Ceremonies."

Garrison raised his eyebrow, questioning. "You gonna be in this?"

Actor bowed, tipping his head slightly to the side. "Of course!" He indicated a chair that had been brought up from the mess hall. "Please, take a seat in the grandstands."

The Italians long legs carried him swiftly down the drive where he joined the others.

Garrison looked after him for a moment, and then stepped over and lowered himself carefully down onto the chair. He looked back down the drive and found the Sergeant Major watching him intently, waiting for his signal to begin. He raised his hand and waved them on.

He heard the snap of orders bringing the men to attention, and watched as they formed into ranks. The Sergeant Major waited for a moment. "Like a conductor," Craig thought, "letting the anticipation build." Then he heard the bark that set them off, and the cadence called out as they moved up the drive. The unit of men looked pretty good as he watched them approach, but then there was a moment of discord when Goniff, who was in the front rank, had to make a little skip to get his feet back in rhythm with the rest. He saw Casino pop off a wise crack at the little cockney which caused Goniff to miss step again. They seemed to recover pretty well and they'd nearly come abreast of his position when the Sergeant Major called out an order designed to turn the group to the right by ranks. All hell seemed to break loose then. Goniff went left instead of right, and ran into Casino who stumbled into Chief, who was in the second rank just making his turn. Chief fell into a man in the third rank who was still moving forward. Casino, who'd landed on his knees on the gravel drive, grabbed Goniff by the front of his shirt and tossed him onto his back, which caused most of the men in the first three ranks to trip over the two of them and fall.

Garrison was holding his injured ribs, and laughing so hard, tears were forming in his eyes as he watched his men disentangle themselves from the heap of arms, legs and polished boots. He was still laughing, and having a hard time getting his breath, when the four cons came up to stand around him. They exchanged relieved looks over his head. They hadn't heard him laugh in a long time, maybe it was just what the guy needed.

"Oh God! I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sputtered. "I really wish I could have seen the real thing…"

"No! I assure you!" Actor gestured back towards the drive. "That was a faithful reenactment of the events, just as they occurred."

Garrison laughed even harder, and then tried to get up. When he couldn't manage on his own Casino wrapped his hand around the mans arm and hauled him to his feet. "I don't believe it! There wasn't anything about that in the reports!"

"Probably didn't want us back." Goniff grinned sheepishly around the group.

Craig wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Come on! I'm buying! Now I gotta hear everything you clowns did while you were up there."

As they turned towards the jeep parked near the steps Actor laid his hand lightly on the Warden's shoulder and felt him tense and pull away. "And you can tell us what you were up to while we were in training."

Garrisons step faltered, and the others looked at him with encouragement.

He looked down a moment then sighed, looking up, maybe he would tell them after all. He squared his shoulders, "Come on," he said. "Let's go."


End file.
